Yugioh GX: The Wrath of Torrez
by SnowyJeleciaHusky
Summary: Jaden and the gang are back! The third year kicks off with a long time friend transferring to Duel Academy and joins the gang for another adventure. The wrath of Pharoah and Empress' enemy resurrected and comes back for revenge on Empress' Aqua Deck duelist. Will Jaden and the Gang put an end to this Soul Nightmare once and for all?
1. First Day at Duel Academy

It was another normal day at duel academy, and today is the day for another school year, when there's a new a year there new professionals for Jaden. In the red dorm, Jaden, Syrus, and Hassleberry were in the cafe eating their breakfast talking about their how their last year was.

"I guess we're officially juniors now." Jaden said stuffing food in his mouth. "This is nuts and we're about to kick off year number three."

"Well I'm just glad that last years' behind us." Syrus pointed out.

"Mmm hmm." Hassleberry nodded agreeing.

"You said a mouth full, we got to move on, not look back." Jaden also added. "Well, it looks like everything is back to normal guys."

The gang agreed and continued their lunch, meanwhile, Chazz was at the blue dorm giving commands and yelling at the guys with a microphone. "Let's go time is money people and paint to the lines this isn't preschool, we're expecting a pretty lady to be arriving the next day!" Then, Alexis, Patty, and Des showed up behind him, with a bucket of paint.

"Here's a little something Chazz, if you want something done right, then do it yourself, so here knock yourself." Alexis smiles and hands him the buck of paint.

"What, no way!" Chazz snarled looking away blushing. "I'm the GX world champion, so how about a little respect?"

"Seriously." Des raising an eyebrow .

"Uh newsflash, the only reason you won because Jaden let you win." Patty pointed out.

Chazz then looked away snarling feeling embarrassed and the others were laughing and giggling about it. "Anyways, when is Pattie suppose to be showing up?"

"Yeah when is Pattie coming Alexis?" Patty asked all excited.

"Well she's supposed to be coming tomorrow with few more transferred students, I'm looking forward of seeing her." Alexis looks at her with a smile.

"I know we haven't seen her since we graduated from middle school." Des said.

Chazz and the girls agreed and went over to the red dorm and sees Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry sitting on the couch Jaden then walked over to Alexis and the other girls.

"Hey girls looks like everything is back to normal after all guys." Jaden said.

"Not quite." A familiar female voices said.

The gang turned around and sees Blair and Faline coming in the dorm and winks at Jaden. "Guess who, remember me?"

"Hi guys." Faline waved. "I'm the new Obelisk Blue freshmen."

"And I'm the Slifer Red freshmen." Blair added.

"Awesome Faline, I'm sure Mr. Kaiba sure want the best for you." Des smiled.

"Omg, another Obelisk Blue buddy!" Patty smiled and hugs her and Blair.

"Hehe, I'm so excited, man I never see a school this big." Faline giggles as she looked around.

"Man I can't wait for Pattie to show up tomorrow, we're definitely having a celebration." Jaden smiled.

"A friends reunion." Syrus all excited. "We should give her a welcome party."

"I'm on it." Faline said as gets on the phone with Ralph to get the party supplies. "Ok thanks, hon, the party supplies will be here in a moment.

"Wow! That was fast." Des smirked.

"Well hell, I expect my tasks to be quick." Faline said.

After the first ten minutes, the party supplies arrived and Faline took the turquoise bows and ribbons table decorations. "I still remember, Pattie's favorite color."

"Turquoise." The gang said with happy sigh.

"Now what are we all waiting for, let's decorate his place for Pattie, soldiers." Hassleberry said.

The gang smiled and began to decorate the dorm, Hassleberry and Des set up the tables, as Blair and Faline were putting ribbons on the walls, Jaden and Syrus were setting up the plates with the knives and forks. Patty then put blue stars on the tables around the statues.

"Aww, what the hell is all this shit, Faline this too damn girly!?" Chazz asked seeing sees bows and ribbons on the walls with his eyes widened.

"This is all for Pattie, and you're not gonna mess this up." Faline glared.

"Yeah, why don't you make yourself useful and help out instead of you sitting on your ass all the damn time giving demands." Des snapping at him.

"Hey the Chazz doesn't do 'work'." Chazz having his back turned from her. "Work is for losers."

"Ok that's it I'm gonna rage my foot right up your-" Des walks towards him cracking her knuckles. Patty and Alexis stops and holds her back from charging towards Chazz.

"Chazz don't be a jerk and let's do this for Pattie, she is our friend you know." Syrus pointed out.

"Yeah Chazz, chill out man." Jaden said all annoyed.

"Grr...fine." Chazz answered all annoyed and looks away folding his arms. "Pattie is a lady that deserves someone like the Chazz!"

"Bitch, please." Des sighs and shakes her head.

The gang laughed and continued setting up the party, a few hours later, it was nighttime but they finished in time for the event.

"Man, that sure was hard work." Syrus said all tired.

"You said it, pal." Jaden agreed all exhausted.

"Well at least we finished, that's all that matters." Blair stated. "But, the decorations look beautiful."

"Pattie will love this." Patty smiled happily.

"We should head back to the dorm, it's late." Alexis said yawning looking at Patty and Des. "Faline c'mon your room is waiting."

"Yay!" Faline smiled and follows her.

The girls giggled, they waved at the others and made their way back to the blue dorms. Blair smiled and went into the guest room to settle in for bed, Jaden made it way to his room and sees Syrus and Hassleberry already passed out on their bunk beds, he smiled and kicks his shoes off and passes out on his bed. The next day, today is the big day for the gang, Faline was in her closet trying to choose an outfit to wear, Patty was trying to deal with her blonde wavy hair. Alexis and Des were walking towards their room, they walked in and sees them still getting ready.

"Faline just wear your uniform." Alexis said showing her uniform looking at her.

"Do I have to?" Faline pouted.

"Faline?" Alexis said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Ok fine." Faline takes it and goes to the bathroom and changes.

Patty was tying her blonde wavy hair into a ponytail. She put on her uniform and looked in the mirror one last time. She opened the door and left the room and sees Alexis and Des.

"Well, at last you got ready before Faline did." Des said.

"Hey we're girls and we do take long to get ready." Patty giggled.

"Faline hurry up we're going to be late!" Alexis yelled.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Faline yelled back, she came out of the bathroom in her uniform, her sports bra was showing and wore black leggings under skirt. "Well, girls how do I look?"

"You look adorable." Patty answered and hugged her.

"Now you one of us." Des smirked.

"We need to head to the auditorium and meet the others there." Alexis said.

The girls nodded and made their way to the auditorium to meet the others for the opening ceremony. All of the friends were there except for Jaden, the gang looked around to see where he was.

"Where is that goofball?" Blair asked.

"I thought came with you guys." Faline said looking at her curiously.

"The soldier was gone when I woke up." Hassleberry said.

Patty then sees Jaden running inside the auditorium, "Oh there he is."

"Hey guys, did I miss it?" Jaden sitting between Syrus and Alexis.

"No you just came just in time." Faline smiled.

The principal then came up on the stage and students got quiet, "Now settle down as you know it;s a start of a brand new year,does anyone remember their summer break cause I sure don't. With a new beginning of a new year there will be a new modification and improvement here at duel academy we strive for perfection so to keep each of you on top of your games we invited a few new students to join you. In fact, they represent the top students from each of our four duel academy branch."

"Wow, this is awesome I got to get my game on." Jaden said all excited.

"I hope they're cute." Faline pouted having her arms folded.

"You and boys already, I thought you have thing for Zane?" Patty teasing her.

"Ugh, did you have to mention him?!" Faline pouted.

"Now for introductions, visiting us from East Academy, Adrian Gecko!" The principal introducing."Coming from West Academy please welcome, Axel Brodie! Next coming from the South it's Jim Crocodile Crook! Now, leaving the North Academy it's Jesse Anderson!"

"Haha hey y'all!" Jesse smiled and waved.

"Hey, I recognize that voice." Jaden said getting out of his seat.

"Hey, Jaden." He said waving at him.

"So you must be Jesse, right?" Jaden asked.

"Yup that's me, sorry I guess I didn't properly introduce myself, I totally forgot." Jesse smiled and scratching his head nervously.

"Eh, I get that a lot." Jaden smiled.

"Last but not least, this beautiful student is from England Academy and she also controls the legendary Aqua Deck let's give her a warm welcome, Pattie Quilter!"

"Pattie!" Faline, Syrus and Patty yelled happily.

"Alright, Pattie!" Jaden and Alexis cheered.

The crowd cheered loudly, after it die down he was nowhere in sight, the Principal looked behind he wasn't there, the gang got curious and worried looking around.

"Well this awkward." Crowler said.

"No, that's just plain rude." Bonaparte all annoyed.

"Where is she?" Syrus asked.

"She better not stood us up!" Chazz said.

Pattie then came through the back door and looked around seeing the students and the principal, "Hello I'm Pattie is this the Rally?"

"Why yes it is but who are you?" The Principal asked her.

"I'm Pattie Quilter, I'm a transferred student." Pattie answered. "Sorry for being late this is big as my old one."

"Well my dear, you are the last one to appear now come down here on stage."

Pattie walked down the aisle wearing jean shorts, with a black sports bra wearing a black leather jacket with black vans. The guys just stared at her appearance as she walked passed them, she noticed and winked at them. Some of them passed out, some of them had a nose and some whistled at her, Pattie sees the gang and smiled at them and winked. She walked up on stage and stand next to Jesse.

"Hi Pattie!" Faline and Patty shouted.

"I see you have friendly fans Ms. Quilter." The Principal smiled.

"My long-time fans." She smiled and looks at them. "My family…"

The Principal smiled and closes the ceremony, "Now enjoy the rest of your day, and let's make this new year the best."

The ceremony finished, the gang smiled and rushed towards Jesse and Pattie, attacking her with hugs she couldn't help but laugh feeling her the love. Faline smiled and jumping up and down, Pattie hugging Alexis tightly.

"Hey Jaden, let's a welcome duel." Jesse said having his duel.

"You're on!" Jaden said.

"Pattie you're finally here." Alexis smiled happily.

"I know, I missed you so much." She said hugging her, "My God, we haven't seen each other since we graduated from middle school."

"Pattie!" Patty hugging her from behind.

"Patty and I've missed you, Des, Syrus, Jaden all of you…" She said looking at her.

"Pattie, we have a surprise for you." Syrus said blushing.

"A surprise for me?"

"As a matter of fact, Adrian, Jim, Axel, and Jesse come tag along, you deserve the welcome party as well." Faline smirked and winked at Adrian.

"Well then than mate, let's get going." Jim smiled.

"Alright then." Adrian smirked.

"I accept your offer, Faline Kaiba." Axel said.

"That's mighty kind of you, Faline." Jesse said and looks at Pattie.

The gang nodded and took her to the red dorm, she looked inside the dorm and sees the cafe decorated in her favorite color. Pattie couldn't help but smile and sees the statue that represent her Aqua the Sparkling Dragon.

"This is so beautiful." Pattie said she gazed at the statue of her Sparking Dragon.

Faline then turned on the disco ball and music up loud, "LET'S PARTY!"

"YEAH!" The gang cheered and began to dance to the music.

 _ **So here's the first chapter, looks like Pattie is meeting some new friends and old friends on her day. Stay tune for more…. ;)**_


	2. A New Soul Villain Awakens

_**Hello there guys SnowyJeleciaHusky here, ok my yugioh GX fans to be continued with the party scene etc.**_

 _ **I would love for you all to give me some ideas throughout the chapters and story.**_

 _ **Here we go...**_

As the party was going as plan, Jaden was eating some burritos with Syrus and Jesse. Axel was sitting by window, watching the whole party and the gang. Pattie smiled and dances with Alexis and Blair, the guys on the other hand, seeing the view of the pretty newbie swirling her hips to the music, Jaden choked on his burrito blushing, Jim was looking at Jaden and laughed, Jesse just started at her the whole noticed and sat next to him and smirked.

"I see you eyeballing the newbie."

"Huh, oh yeah she's a pretty one, and she controls the Aqua Dragon and controls the water deck, how cool is that." Jesse said looking at his friend.

"I know the Aqua Dragon once belonged to her counterpart, Yami Pattie. She was the Empress of Ancient Japan. Thousands of years ago, the Empress had three Japanese Monsters and one of them is Aqua the Sparkling Dragon." Adrian said looking at her.

"What are the other two Japanese Monsters?" Jesse asked curiously.

"That is something we don't know and I bet Pattie has been searching for them since Empress left back to her time." Adrian answered looking at . "I just hope the newbie don't get herself into any trouble worrying about the other two cards."

"She doesn't look like she worried about it, Adrian." Jesse said.

Axel then eavesdropped on them and sat next to them, "Don't let her looks fool Jesse, believe me, she would always try to sneak off and tries to go find them. I would know because her classmates would tell me."

"Wow, she sure has a lot on her mind with these cards." Jesse said with sympathy in his voice.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she tries to run off tonight, we need to keep an eye on her." Axel said looking at the gang.

"Agreed." Adrian agreed.

Jesse looked at her going to the bar getting herself something to drink, he got up and went to go approach her. Pattie was drink her soda looking at her Sparking Dragon Statue, Jesse came from behind.

"Hello there, Pattie." Jesse said.

The female jumped and dropped her soda on the floor, "Aah, omg my soda."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sneak up on ya like that." Jesse apologises picking up the soda.

"It's ok, it was my fault." Pattie said looking at him feeling embarrassed.

Jesse put the soda in trash and looking at her, "You must be Pattie, I gotta say you look more beautiful in person." He grabbed her hand and planted a kiss. Adrian and Axel were looking at this and shake their heads, the girls were teasing her and Chazz frowned at them.

"Oh you are a charmer." Pattie said trying not to blush.

"Yup, the name's Jesse Anderson, I heard you control the water beasts, that's pretty awesome for a pretty lady." Jesse smirked.

"Yeah I do, I bond with my cards all the time, Aqua is my everything with her I'm unstoppable." She said looking at his duel disk. "I see you control the Beast Spirits, Pegasus told me all about it, you are very lucky."

"Hehe yeah, maybe you and I should duel to see how strong our monsters are." Jesse smirked.

"Yes, we should." Pattie blushes looking into his emerald eyes.

Jaden and Hassleberry then brought out some bottle of wine and beer, some of the gang took some, Jaden and Hassleberry took four glasses, Des took two glasses, Jim had five glasses and Chazz had three, Jesse drank the whole bottle of wine. Pattie looks at Jesse and the gang all drunk, Alexis and Pattie laughed at this moment. Axel just shooked his head looking at Jaden flirting with the statue. Hassleberry and Jim began to wrestle with each other and were hitting into things.

"Oh no, Lex I think Jaden drank too much this time." Pattie said looking at her worriedly.

"Ugh, this is not the first time he goes overboard with his drinking." Alexis sighed looking at Jaden.

"I hate it when Jaden gets too drunk." Syrus said all annoyed.

"Let's be glad the teachers don't have to see them like this." Blair pointed out.

"Ugh, Jim is at it again." Adrian sighed and tried to get him off of Hassleberry.

"Ok Hassleberry you need to relax." Axel said pulling him back.

Aster and Zane showed up to the dorm and sees some of the gang drunk, Zane looked at Jaden kissing the Statue, Faline sees him and began to blush all happy and nervous. Syrus ran to his big brother all happy and Des sees Aster and smirked.

"Hey hey hey! The strippers have arrived!" Des shouted.

"Where?!" Jaden asked all drunk.

"Excuse me?" Zane asked glaring at her.

Aster looked at her holding her, "Des, are you drunk?"

"Nah, I'm just...happy." Des answered and passes out on him.

"Oh God." Aster said holding her.

"Hey there big brother you made it." Syrus said happily.

"Yeah, um Syrus why is Jaden flirting with the statue?" Zane asked.

"He's drunk." Syrus answered with a sigh.

Faline slowly walked over to Zane and Syrus, Zane noticed and looked down at her blushing a little. Syrus noticed the two making eye contact with each other, so he left them two alone to talk. Faline slowly looked up at him looking at him in the eyes, Zane blushed lightly looking at her.

"Zane, it's been awhile since I've seen you, I see you moving on." Faline said shyly.

"Yes I have and I see you are a freshman in the Obelisk Blue." Zane said.

"Um yeah, I transferred here to be with my friends and to become the greatest duelist, just like my father." Faline smiled looking at him.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine." Zane said calmly. He then felt his heart beating in pain and was breathing slowly. Faline noticed something was wrong with him.

"Zane, are you ok?" She asked holding him.

"I'm fine...it's just my heart." Zane looked away from her. "Just go with Syrus and the others."

She knows the underground dueling was still damaging his heart from all that electricity. She wanted to talk to him about it, but decided to save the discussion for later, she walked away feeling heartbroken. Zane looked at her sadly and walks away. When the night appeared, the party had ended and some of the gang were passed out on the floor, Patty, Blair, and Alexis began to clean up the dorm while Axel and Adrian went to take Jaden, Chazz, and Hassleberry to their rooms. Alexis looked around noticed that Pattie was gone.

"Pattie?" Alexis looked worried.

"Pattie, where did she go?" Syrus asked all nervous.

"I'm sure she went to get some fresh air." Blair answered. "Besides, I bet she needed to get away from these damn goofball."

Pattie was sitting by the pier looking at the moonlight and stars, she looks at her deck and pulled out her Aqua the Sparkling Dragon. She was having some memories of her and Empress sharing a bond with this card and how they manage to take out Dartz. She then broke down crying thinking about her, Pattie felt pain and guilt in her heart and looks up at the stars and sees the connecting showing a figure of her.

"Empress I'm so sorry…." Pattie said in deep tears. "I'm a disgrace to you and Pharaoh."

Meanwhile, in the Atlantis island isolated from the rest of the world, was a perfect civilization, dark meteors rained down the kingdom. The prince was looking at the sobbing Pattie in his crystal mirror, seeing the beauty from her, he knows who's his next target. Chris then came from behind and looked at the Orichalcos stone and then looked at Pattie in the mirror.

"Brother, are you ok?" Chris asked.

"Pattie will pay for she did to my father and for hurting me." Torrez said clenching his fists and breaks the mirror. "With the power of the Orichalcos, she will be mine and for those she's associated with shall suffer as well!"

Torrez looked at the Orichalcos and did an evil smirk, "Prepare my dear Pattie, for your soul shall become mine."

 _ **Goodness! This is getting scary for me, I'm scared for what he has in stores for Pattie. Stay tuned for more of the chapter. :)**_

 _ **And please give me some ideas for what should happen next.**_

 _ **Bye! :)**_


	3. Water vs Fire

_**Hello there guys SnowyJeleciaHusky here, ok my Yugioh GX fans to be continued with the scene, fun, mystery, romance etc.  
I would love for you to give me some good ideas throughout the chapters and story.  
Here we go…**_

It was morning and the sun slowly rises, Pattie was wide awake, she was on her laptop with her BSAA comrades letting them know the operation is finding Empress. After talking with them, she sneaks out the dorm before the other girls woke up and made her way to the dock. Pattie walks down to the pier and sees her aqua mobile under a large blanket, she takes it off and gets on it before she took off, Axel stood there before she made another move.

"Where do you think you're going, Pattie?" Axel asked in a serious.

"Gah! I'm just going for a water ride that's all." Pattie answered, looking all nervous.

"Pattie, I know you're going to go after the water cards and to go find the Empress and you are in no condition to fight." He said walking towards her.

"What are you talking about I am so in good condition!" Pattie snapped.

Syrus and Blair were walking by and sees Pattie and Axel by the about to duel, they ran back to the dorm and let the others know about it.

"Ok, then Pattie then I challenge you to a duel, if you win I'll let you proceed, but if I win you're staying right here with us, and that's final." Axel said getting his duel disk ready.

"Ugh, fine!" Pattie snarled getting her duel disk ready. "If it gets you off my back, Axel let's go!"

"Game on!"

The gang ran towards the pier and sees the duel was about to start, Adrian sees the darkness going through Pattie. Alexis and the girls made it sees the duel about to begin.

"Ladies first Axel!" Pattie glared. "I summon Aqua Diamond Pegasus in attack mode, with her special ability, she can attack directly now attack my sweet Pegasus!"

Aqua Diamond Pegasus uses her horn to take damage on his life points, his life points dropped to 3500. "Then I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Time for war, ready for this Pattie?" Axel asked. "I activate my Blaze Accelerator."

"What the hell is that?" Pattie asked with an amazed look on her face.

"My secret weapon, it fires up pyro type monsters with 500 or less attack points, but you're about to see for yourself." He answered, Axel then draws another card from his hand. "I'm unloading Volcanic Shell in attack mode, now attack!"

Pattie sees his Volcanic Shell heading for her, but she activates her face-down card, "I activate my trap card, tsunami wall, so my Pegasus is safe."

"Wow she's good." Faline said amazed.

"But let's see if she can defeat Axel, trust me Axel is not the type of guy to mess with, and Pattie always tends to push his buttons." Adrian said.

"You may have avoided that bullet Pattie, but pull the same tactics twice so embrace yourself." Axel said having another card in his hand.

"Wait a minute! You can't take attack again until your next turn." Pattie pointed out.

"That's what you think, I activate Volcanic Shell's special ability, I sacrifice five hundred life points in exchange. I can fire up another one now, loading up, Volcanic Shell number two." Axel said, his life points became from 3500 to 3000

"What?!" Pattie all shocked and surprised.

"Fire away!"

The Volcanic Shell destroys Aqua Diamond Pegasus, "My Pegasus, not cool Axel!"

"Oh my God." Blair said.

"I hope Pattie has another plan under her sleeves." Patty said worriedly.

"Now I toss one call face down and end my turn." Axel said then looked at Pattie. "Now time for you to show your moves."

Pattie glared at him in anger and summons a card, "With pleasure, I want you to meet Aqua Mermaid Queen in attack mode, did I you tell that she has sweet effects for every monster that's on your field, my Queen gains five hundred attack points. The Aqua Mermaid Queen gains up to 2500."

"Hmmm, she really don't think that attacking me with her Queen will put me down." Axel thinks to himself.

"Now I attack." Pattie shouted. "Now Mermaid Queen, take him out!" The Mermaid Queen charges up her power making it go towards him.

"I don't think so because I play fire wall." Axel said.

"What is that?" Pattie asked.

"First I Volcanic Shell and remove it from play."Axel said as he withdraws his first shell block off Mermaid Queens attack. "My wall cancels out your attack."

"You always have to one-up me, don't you?" Pattie shook her head all annoyed.

"Show off." Des mumbled.

"Is that the best you could do, because I was looking for a better challenge."

"Pfft plz, I know the real Axel would understand what I'm going through." Pattie said in a serious voice.

"Ok my move, pay five hundred life points, so my fire wall stays on the field." Axel then holds out a card. Next, I play this, my Fire Soul and soon as it play my opponent is allowed to draw one card from their deck."

"Wow Axel, I knew you could be a fun person." Pattie compliment as she draw out one card from her deck.

"Oh it gets better, once I find a Pyro-type monster in my deck, the real fun starts. Because if I remove it from play, half it's attack points come out of your score."

"Say what?" Pattie said all shocked.

"When you push me too far Pattie, you playing with fire literally now burn her!"Then, his Fire Soul charges towards Pattie burning her causing her to half of her life points. Pattie stands on one knee and gets back on her feet while the gang were looking at her all worried, mostly Jesse.

"Hey Axel, go easy on her." Jesse pleased looking at him.

"Stay out of this Jesse, this is war." Axel said glaring at him then at Pattie. "I place two cards face down, your move princess."

"Hehe, I guess we have a game Water vs. Fire." Pattie smirked. "My move I summon Aqua Harpy Lady, now time to mix it all together, Mermaid Queen, and combine and create, Aqua Mermaid Harpy."

"Wow the little lady's got taste." Jim smirked.

"Pattie can take him down, I know she can!" Faline exclaimed. "Get him Pattie!"

"Now attack him directly, Mermaid Harpy!" Pattie demanded.

"I don't think so!" Axel exclaimed in his mind. "I activate Burial from a Dimension. It lets me take three cards that are out of play and add them to my grave and just like before I remove my shell from play and activate my Fire Wall."

"Ok time to break this psycho." Pattie said.

"What?!" Axel said with his eyes widened.

"With this, my Contact Out now unfuse Mermaid Queen & Harpie Lady, and since they're both in my in my deck now I also give up one a thousand of my life points so I can summon Aqua the Sparkling Dragon!"

"Wow, Aqua looks awesome!" Syrus said.

"Now this is going to get good." Hassleberry commented.

"Oh it does, Hassle dear because when my dragon is on the field each trap and monster on my opponent's field get destroyed leaving an open attack for me!"

"Damn you go girl." Des smirked.

"Say what?!" Axel's eyes widened and see his monsters on the field destroyed.

"You messed with the water queen now to pay the price, Axel. Now my Dragon wipe out the rest of his life points!" Pattie points to his direction, Aqua uses water breath to take him, making his points reached to zero.

"AAAAH!" Axel then passed out on the pier.

"AXEL!" The gang gasps and yelled.

"Hmph, now if you'll excuse me I have business to take care of." Pattie then walked away from the pier, leaving him unconscious of defeat and goes on her water boat and left. The gang rushed towards Axel, Adrian and Hassleberry helped him up, Jesse watched Pattie left. They went to the nurse and let Axel rest, then Ms. Fontaine put an ice pack on him.

"What happened, you guys?" Ms. Fontaine asked.

"Axel challenged Pattie into a duel, she used Aqua the Sparking Dragon to wipe him out unconscious." Syrus answered.

"Where is she now?" She asked.

"Well after the duel, she went on her water skies boat and road off." Jesse answered.

"I knew this day would come." The England Professor Topes said and walks in the room to the gang. "Pattie is looking for vengeance on what he did to Empress."

"Who?" The gang asked curiously.

"The legendary Japanese Queen that was the keeper of the three Japanese Water Gods, the first one is Dark Water Magician, the second Jew the Alicorn and last Aqua the Sparkling Dragon. She's been on the search for the other two for the longest and I do worry about her and so does her father, you guys need to go after her." Ms. Topes looked worried.

"She's right you guys." The Principal agreed. "She needs you guys more than anything, and I know deep in her heart needs comfort."

"Well if Pattie's gonna find these cards and take out a villain then I'm going!" Jaden said proudly.

"That's my best friend out there so I'm also going." Alexis said with her arms folded.

"I'm going too!" Syrus said.

"Same here." Adrian agreed.

"As for me too, mate." Jim said.

"Yeah, no soldier left behind." Hassleberry smiled having his folded

"And we're also going." Zane, Atticus, and Aster said.

The gang looked at the three standing by the door and smiled. The two Principals smiled and walked over to them.

"Thank you guys Pattie needs you all don't let her down." said with a calm voice.

"Well ok then, let's go help our pretty gal shall we?" Jesse smiled.

"Yeah." The gang agreed.

"Now follow me, students." Ms. Topes said walking out of the nursing office. The gang followed her to the pier and sees an England Cruise that her and Pattie road on.

"Now this is your transportation to Japan." Ms. Topes smiled.

"Wow that's neat, will this hold all of us?" Jaden asked.

"Sure does, 20 bedrooms, 20 bathrooms, a bar, game room and pool." Ms. Topes said.

"Shit, where's my room I called the master!" Des shouted.

"Now way 'The Chazz' called it!" Chazz snapped.

"Screw you both, I get first dibs." Blair smirked.

"You soldiers, are gonna have to fight me for it!" Hassleberry glared.

"And it has a waterbed." Ms. Topes giggled.

"THAT ROOM IS MINE!" They shouted. Chazz, Blair, Hassleberry, Des, and Atticus ran to front door fighting their way to the Master bedroom. The rest of the gang could help laugh of this funny moment. They all got on the boat, but Ms. Topes pulled Jesse and Jaden aside to talk to them before they left.

"Now Jaden and Jesse this mean a lot to Pattie and she needs you guys to be there for her." Ms. Topes said and gives them a hug.

"You can count on us Ms. Topes." Jaden said.

"Don't worry Ms. Topes, we'll bring home safely." Jesse smiled.

The two duelist got on the boat and left the academy waving at the Principals and peers and sailed to Japan. Meanwhile at the Atlantis Castle, Torrez was looking at his glass mirror watching Jaden and his crew hunting traveling to Japan to find Pattie.

"So, this must be the next king of Duel, Jaden Yuki." Torrez said in a serious voice. "He and his friends will suffer the power of the Orichalcos and my Wrath." He looked up at the stone temple figure, it was the shape of Empress, he did an evil smirk. "It's time to begin work…"

 _ **Oh boy, Jaden and the gang are on their way to hunt down Pattie, but will they find before something happens?**_

 _ **Stay tune for more. :)**_


	4. A Doppelganger on the Loose

_**Hello there guys SnowyJeleciaHusky here, ok my Yugioh GX fans to be continued with the scene, fun, mystery, romance etc.  
I would love for you to give me some good ideas throughout the chapters and story.  
Here we go…**_

While on the ship Jesse was sitting on the dock by himself thinking about Pattie. When he looked into her beautiful brown eyes something in his heart hit him passionately, he knows that there's still good in her and was. In his heart he has feelings for her, he's in love in real deep love, Jaden sees him and sits next to him.

"Hey Jess something bothering you?" Jaden asked with sympathy.

Jesse just stood there in silence and just took a deep breath, "Yeah, Pattie."

"Pattie, what about her?"

"When I first met her, something in my heart hit me Jay, when I looked into her eyes I knew she was the one." Jesse said looking at the stars.

"Wait you have a crush on her!?" Jaden asked all surprised.

Jesse looked at him blushing feeling embarrassed, "I'm in love with her Jaden."

"Tell her how you feel, she'll listen, if I know Pattie any better she's more of a shy and quiet type, go get her Jesse." Jaden smiled giving him a thumbs up.

"Ya know what I will." Jesse smiled.

"That's my pal." Jaden smirks.

Syrus and Hassleberry were listening by the window and were shocked about Jesse having feelings for Pattie. Syrus was thinking about how he feels about Blair, his heart feels the need to tell her he really feels about, but ten snapped out of it when he heard Hassleberry talking to him.

"Wow! The soldier really likes Pattie." Hassleberry whispered.

"I know think Jesse should go for it." Syrus whispered back. "Besides at least Jesse cares about her."

"I couldn't agree more." Hassleberry agreed.

Alexis and Blair came from behind having their arms folded. "What are you both whispering about?"

"Aah! Uhhhhh…" the guys looking at them.

"Yeah, start talking Syrus." Blair walking towards him sitting on his lap.

Syrus blushes hard feeling her body close to his, he then gulped hard.."Well, we overheard Jesse has a crush on Pattie."

"WHAT?!" Alexis and Blair all shocked.

"I know we're just as shocked as you girls are." Hassleberry said with a surprise expression.

"Awww that's so cute, Jesse and Pattie will make a cute couple, Jesse and Pattie equals Jettie also equals as CrystalWater!" Blair cheered happily.

"Yeah and besides, Pattie could have someone better in her life unlike her last relationship." Alexis said.

"Her last relationship?" Syrus asked curiously.

"I know what happened to her last." Adrian said coming from behind and sat with the group. "When Pattie was sophomore she had a crush on this guy named Jack, he was also her childhood friend. The two were very close, they always had a bond with each just like Echo and I have. She loved him more than anything in the world, but her best friend Sunset would always try to put negative thoughts in her head about Jack."

"Why the hell would she do that?" Blair asked.

"She's jealous." Adrian and Alexis answered.

"That's terrible." Syrus said.

"Oh gets worse and wicked, when Pattie is nowhere in sight he would go flirt with other girls behind her back, Sunset would watch him and tell Pattie what he did, but she didn't believe her. Pattie thought she was jealous so when Sunset caught him again, she called him in front of the whole class right when Pattie was walking in. She saw him making out with another girl, poor Pattie she went back to her dorm in a rage and sadness in her heart. Pattie has a lot of problems in her life, she's changed a lot."

"Poor thing, no wonder she wasn't feeling moody." Blair said sadly.

"Well then soldiers, let's go find Jesse's girl." Hassleberry smiled.

They nodded in agreement and went back to their rooms. Meanwhile, Zane was sitting on the upper deck looking at the stars thinking about the underground dueling, his heart felt sad and depressed because of dueling in the underground made him into a different person. Not only he's pushing people away but the ones that he cares for, his friends, his little brother and most of all Faline. , the one that truly loves him. He looked up at the moonlight and stars and they formed a constellation of Faline, his eyes widened as he looked at her. His heart was beating fast not from pain and stress but from love and joy.

"What is this feeling?" He asked himself. "Why am I having this loving feeling, could it be love?"

Faline left her room for some fresh air. She closed the door and went to the upper deck she sees Zane and slowly approached him. "Zane?"

"Zane turned around and sees her, "Faline, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk about this underground dueling." Faline answered.

"Faline now is not the time to talk about that." Zane said glaring at her."

"Why not Zane, why did you do this to yourself, was it because that duel between you and Aster is that it?!" Faline snapped.

"That is none of your business Faline and I duel in the underground for victory!" Zane snapped angrily.

The gang heard yelling and arguing coming from the upper deck they rushed there and sees Zane and Faline arguing. Syrus sees his brother snapping at Faline, he ran towards and steps in between them.

"Zane, this is not you, the real Zane is a caring, understanding and respectful to everyone around him and to his opponent." Faline glared at him forming tears.

"Respect are are for the weak!" Zane said angrily.

"Zane calm down." Syrus said looking at him.

"That's not what you said before when you and I dueled before!" Faline snapped angrily.

"Yikes." Jim mumbled.

"Yikes is correct." Des agreed.

"Um, guys?" Patty trying to calm them down.

"Please, you were that foolish enough to face me, but I must say you got enough courage." Zane complemented.

"Way more courage than you, Truesdale!" Faline said getting in his face. "Dueling is not about victory, dueling is about believing in yourself and learning to trust your deck and have fun."

"What do you know about dueling!?"

"More than you, all you know is to have a real dark eco about 'victory' and how to shut people out of your damn life!" Faline snapped.

"Woah." Atticus said.

"Awkward." Patty mumbled.

"Uh, Faline I'll watch what I say to Zane, he tends to have a bad side." Syrus warned looking at his brother.

"Yeah he does Faline, I would stay on his good side." Alexis added.

"You know what Zane, push people out your dark life, just don't expect me to be there for you when your heart stops." Faline said before she storms back in her room sobbing.

Zane's eyes widened and stood there frozen of what Faline, he looked away from the gang and had his head down in shame and depressed. The gang looked at each other of what Faline said and Blair glared at Zane, shook her head and went to go comfort her sobbing friend. Syrus noticed his brother has a lot on his mind, about this whole situation he wanted to talk to him alone.

"Um guys, can you leave I wanna talk to Zane alone." Syrus said.

The gang left back to the lower decks leave the brothers alone to talk, Syrus noticed from all stress that Zane has from all the dueling he's been doing in the underground. Zane just stood there not giving him eye contact.

"Zane I'm worried about you." Syrus said. "This whole dueling in the underground has gone far enough."

"I have to." Zane said weakly.

"No you don't, what happened to the big bro that was always there for us when we need him? The one that cares for others, protective of his friends, and respects his opponents." Syrus having tears. "I miss my big brother, I miss that guy, so does Faline."

Zane looked at his little brother sadly, feeling the pain and hurt that he caused, as much as he wanted to be close to his brother, his friends, and Faline he has to give up his life in underground. This decision was tough for him, but he wish to tell Faline how sorry was for the way he treated her and wishes to be with her. Faline is like his light that strengths, that cares for him and loves him, he didn't want to lose her, but then he made up his mind.

"I finally made up my mind Syrus." He said standing up.

"Huh, what's that?" Syrus asked curiously.

"I'm giving up the underground dueling." Zane said.

"W-what, really?" Syrus all shocked.

Zane nodded, Syrus smiled and hugs his brother tightly with joys and happiness. Zane smiled he then walked away to the lower decks to go straight towards Faline's room. Syrus just smiled and cried out of happiness of his brother's choice.

"I knew you would be back, big bro." Syrus said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Pattie was at the Tokyo Underground lab, investigating of the T-Virus that created mutants and for the search of the Empress. Pattie walks in the room and sees cocoons that are the shape humans, she then saw a video that says, _Happy Birthday Pattie._ She played the tape, and saw the video containing the T-Virus, then saw a mysterious woman hatched out of the cocoon, but neither did she realize the women looked just like her. "So I have an evil twin, fascinating." She looked carefully at the mysterious man with the Orichalcos ring, then the video ended.

"Hmm...interesting." She said.

Then she received a call from her doppelganger, "Hello there Pattie, did you enjoy the show?"

"I did it was quite, revealing." Pattie answered.

"How do you mean?"

"Well correct if I'm wrong, but isn't that you on the tape "Pattie?!" Pattie asked suspiciously. "You're the one that's behind of Torrez and working on a bioterrorism attack.

"My my, you've done your homework and once I accomplish this world with the power of the Orichalcos, the world will blame you." The other Pattie said with an evil smirk and hanged up.

"If she wants a game, she'll get one." Pattie said taking out a remote explosive bomb and puts it on the table. "With the real Pattie Quilter."

She made her way out of the underground lab and set off the bomb destroying the lab, she did an evil smirk making her way to the city to hunt down the doppelganger.

"Ready or not I'm coming for you, bitch."

 _ **Holy cow, this is getting, Pattie got an evil twin that works for Torrez and wants to destroy the world. I just hope Jaden and the gang will reach to the real Pattie in time before Torrez does.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more of Yugioh GX: The Wrath of Torrez**_

 _ **Bye :)**_


	5. The Tangled Chaos

**_Hello there guys SnowyJeleciaHusky here, ok my Yugioh GX fans to be continued with the Tokyo scene etc.  
I would love for you all to give me some ideas throughout the chapters and story._**

 ** _I would really appreciate it so much. :)_**

 ** _I would really appreciate it so much. :)Here we go…_**

Pattie made her escape from the lab and was in the city making her way back to her gang's hideout. She looks at the peaceful city of Tokyo thinking about what she said about _the world will blame you._ Pattie was thinking hard, is she being framed for what she'll cause, why is she working for Torrez what's the purpose of all this. All these questions were going through the female's mind but she decided to set all that aside when she hears her comrades approaching her.

"Hey Pattie." Matthew smiled.

"Hey there Captain, you made it out." Natalie said in relief.

"Did you get any details from the lab?" Randy asked.

Pattie at her friend with a smirk and sighed, "I sure did and it was quite revealing. It turns out I have another girl that looks just like me and she's working for Torrez. Now she wants to turn the world into complete chaos."

"A doppelganger huh, well that is revealing." Layla smirked. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna go hunt her down before she tries to pull any shit on this city."

"We're going with you, Pattie." Mickey said.

"That's right, we're in this together." Movies agreed having her hand on Pattie's shoulder.

Pattie looked at her comrades proudly nodding and they all went to go hunt down the doppelganger. As they were driving in the city, Layla sneakingly puts on a tracking device for Torrez track Pattie and her crew for the plan. Torrez sees Layla leading her to the Tokyo palace of where the President was assassinated, he and his sister went to go meet them at the castle. Meanwhile, Jaden and the gang finally made it to Japan a girl was waiting for them by the pier, the gang left and sees the girl approach them.

"Greeting Jaden-san and friends and welcome to Japan." She bows at them.

"Hehe hello there." Jaden said scratching his head.

"I'm Mia Song and I'm here to assist you on the search of your friend Pattie." She said.

"Pattie, what to do you know about her?!" Des demanded.

"Des, calm down please." Aster pleaded holding her back.

"Don't mind her she's a bit of a hothead. I'm Alexis Rhodes." She said having her hand out.

"it's nice to meet you as well Alexis, Pattie is not the same she's taking this vengeance too far." Mia said looking at the gang sadly.

"You saw her, where is she!?" Jesse asked.

"Last time I saw her, she and her BSAA crew were on their way to the underground lab, well Pattie went in alone. But then she blew up the lab and went somewhere." She answered in a confident voice.

"I hope she's ok." Patty said worriedly.

"I do worry for as well." Mia looked at Patty. "I sensed danger for her, she has a new recruit calling herself Layla Munizzi."

"Layla, that snake." Faline growled."She sold Snowy and her crew out back at California I don't trust her."

"I agree with you dear, just by looking at her I have the feel in she is setting Pattie up." Mia agreed looking at the city.

"Well what we waiting for, let's go rescue them, soldiers." Hassleberry said.

"Pattie stay where you are because we're coming to save you." Jaden said.

"Hang in there Pattie were coming for you." Axel said to himself.

The gang agreed and went made their way to the Tokyo Palace to find Pattie. Meanwhile, Pattie and her crew made it to the palace the gang had their guns out and began to look around, Randy noticed that Layla was nowhere in sight, he looked around."Captain, Layla she's gone!"

"What she's gone!?" Mikey and Natalie asked shockingly.

Pattie and the crew heard Deborah screaming, Pattie rushed to her location and sees one of the goons have her. Pattie pointed her gun at them but then sees the rest of the crew being captive as well. She then sees Layla coming from the building and looked at her and then at the gang.

"Layla, let's get them out of here." Pattie walking towards them.

"Not a chance." Layla then zaps her with her taser.

"PATTIE!" Matthew shouted in anger.

Then Torrez appeared from behind glaring down at the weak Pattie and then at Layla. Pattie then looked up and sees Torrez, her eyes widened seeing the sights of the Atlantis king's son. She stood there in shock and speechless, as he holds the Orichalcos in his hand. The gang made it to the palace and sees Pattie and her crew in hostage by Torrez. Jesse sees her on the ground weak and went to go approach them but Adrian pulled him back into the entrance keeping him out of sight.

"Don't Jesse, it's too risky." Adrian said.

"Well, we can't just stand here and let Pattie deal with him." Jesse snapped.

"Shhh, be quiet they'll hear you." Axel whispered covering his mouth.

The gang looked at the sights of what's happening between Torrez and Pattie. The female agent got up weakly glaring at the Prince and Layla, Torrez smirked at her. "Torrez, I should've known you were behind for the chaos you're just like your father, a damn snake."

"Pattie, I see you more beautiful to have so much hurt and pain that is in your heart...I can see it in you." Torrez said and began to taunt her.

"You don't know anything about me! Where is Empress!?" Pattie snapped angrily.

"Oh don't worry she's in a safe place where her soul is." he smirked rubbing her cheeks. "My, you have such beauty that deserves better, like having your father back."

Her eyes widened as he mentioned her, tears began to fall down her face. She began to have terrible flashbacks of what those terrorists did to him. "My daddy. I miss him. I want him here."

"No Pattie don't fall for it." Atticus said.

"Shit we have to get her." Alexis trying to snap her out.

"Please, Pattie don't turn dark on us." Syrus pleaded sadly.

"People would always pick on me, they called me names and made fun of me. I've been rejected and dumped…I didn't deserve this pain." Pattie cried more.

"Of course, you didn't, people don't know your real beauty and talent." Torrez said whipping her tears with his sleeves. "You want payback on those who did you wrong?"

"Yes, I want them to suffer I want them to bow before me begging for forgiveness I want to be loved." Pattie said shaking in fear and anger glaring at the sky.

"Will you be my Queen to help me rule this world, Pattie?" Torrez asked holding her hands.

"Yes, I'll do anything to get my revenge, Torrez." Pattie pleaded holding him. "I wanna be with you."

"The power of the Orichalcos shall be in you now." He said as he puts the sign on her forehead and smirked.

The gang heard the whole thing and they looked at her shocked as well as her comrades. Jesse's eyes widened and stop their not budging.

"Did I hear right mates?" Jim asked.

"Pattie… why?" Syrus has head down in tears.

"Pattie…" Axel said looking away.

"Layla, I swear you are going to pay for this!" Des growled glares at her.

"Guards take Layla and the others to the facility I no longer need Layla for I already got what I wanted." Torrez demanded as he walked away with Pattie.

"Wait what!" Layla growled as they handcuffed her. "But you said that you'll give me the power of the Orichalcos, you promised me!"

"I did, didn't I?" Torrez smirked at her. "I don't believe you are worthy enough to handle the power, now if you'll excuse me I have souls to steal."

The mutants took her and the crew away to the facility, the rest of the gang saw the whole thing and they were pretty upset with Layla betraying Pattie and the BSAA agents. Jesse slowly reaches out for Pattie as she walks away Torres, his heart shattered to pieces even more, when she's now Torrez's Queen. The gang had to save the rest of the crew from the facility.

"That damn snake, I'll get her for this!" Faline growled angrily.

"She's turned Pattie against us, and I want her head on a stick!" Des said angrily.

"We have a to go after Pattie and Torrez." Zane suggested. "Jaden, Jesse, Aster, Axel, Adrian, Atticus and I will go after them while you guys go rescue her friends from the facility."

"Ok." The gang agreed.

"Zane be careful." Faline said softly looking into his eyes.

"I will." Zane smiled. "Now get going!"

The gang nodded as they went to the facility while the guys went to go hunt down Torrez. In the facility, Layla was tied up in chains with the others, trying to break out. Layla was sitting there having her head down, the others glared at her angrily for her setting them up with Torrez. Randy was mostly upset for Pattie letting her join the BSAA, but he couldn't be mad at her for believing that Layla would change.

"Layla, I'm so pissed at you right now, thanks to you Pattie is in the hands of Torrez!" Randy said angrily.

"Yeah and top of that you turned your back on her." Mikey added. "What the hell was going through your mind that you would work for a Prince that wants to steal souls, Pattie's soul?!"

"Hey guys take it easy, arguing is not going to get us out of here." Matthew pointed out.

"He's right we need a plan." Natalie said.

The gang was trying to struggle out of the chains, then Faline summoned her Melody Cat to break the chains off and break down the wall for the gang to escape. The GX gang sees them ran to them, Layla then made her escape to go track down Torrez.

"Hey, agents are you ok?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, thank you man this is going to be real hell." Mikey looking at the sky worriedly.

"Wait were there more of you?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah they all went after Torrez." Pattie answered.

Mia looked up at the sky and sees a missile heading for the city, "Oh no."

"What is Mia?" Syrus asked curiously.

Then the tv went on every single place in Japan and the gang sees the doppelganger Pattie was on live. The gang's eyes widened and happy to see her ok, but Mia noticed that was the fake Pattie. "Greeting everyone in Japan, starting tonight, Japan this world is going to be in the hands of the power of the Orichalcos, this world will become the dead and chaos will rise. I installed a missile that contains the Orichalcos, in ten minutes your souls are at its end.

"She did what?!" Atticus exclaimed surprisingly.

"Pattie!" Jaden said.

"Why would she try to cause chaos like this?" Jesse asked sadly. "This is not her, it really isn't."

"We have to find her before this situation, gets out of hand!" Adrian said.

"I don't think that's necessary!" A familiar female voice said.

The guys looked around to see where the voice, Aster sees a female figure coming towards them, the guys eyes widened and saw that Melanie, Faline's older sister was being controlled under the hands of Torrez.

"This...can't be." Zane said all speechless.

"Melanie…" Jaden all surprised as well.

Melanie glared and then looked at Zane with an evil smirk, "Yep, it's me so Zane, still having my little sister wrapped around your finger, where is she?"

"Oh she's around here, but I'm just glad she won't have to see you like this." Zane answered in his normal tone.

"Hmph, since she's not here to defend you, I could just steal your soul very easily." Melanie said, looking at her duel disk.

"It sounds like you're challenging me to a duel, I accept." Zane sighed having his duel disk ready.

"Woah Zane, are you sure about this?" Jesse asked.

"Plz, this won't take long Jesse, I'll knock some sense into her." Zane answered.

The two had their duel disk ready and glared at each other, ready to battle.

"Game on!"

 _ **Wow wee, Zane and Melanie are going to have a battle, but who's going get their soul taken away, who's going to survive the duel.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more. :)**_


	6. Sisterly Love

_**Hello, there guys SnowyJeleciaHusky here, ok my Yugioh GX fans to be continued with the Tokyo scene, second duel etc.  
**_

 _ **I would love for you all to give me some ideas throughout the chapters and story.**_

 _ **I would really appreciate it so much. :)**_

 _ **Here we go…**_

Pattie was at the castle with Torrez and Chris, Torrez was looking at his glass mirror seeing his servant, Melanie about to duel Zane. He smirked at the sight knowing that his soul is stronger to open the gate of Behemoth. Chris looked at Pattie and pulled her outside of the castle to the balcony and talked to her to snap her out of his control.

"Pattie, please this is not you snap out of it!" Chris pleaded silently.

"Why should I?" Pattie asked angrily. "I'm getting what I always wanted, revenge, fame, and power!"

"Pattie, you have friends that love you, cares about you, a family...your sister. What would your father say about this when he sees you like this?"

Pattie's eyes widened and began to have a flashback about her and Amber.

 _Flashback…_

 _Pattie and Amber in the park dueling with each other, Amber summons her Sweet Dreams Fairy in attack mode. Having her attack Pattie directly, but Pattie activated her trap card, Tsunami Walls blocking out her attack._

 _"Pattie, I wanna be just like you, a great duelist," Amber smiled.  
_

" _And you will Amber, just practice and believe in your deck and one day your dreams will come true." Pattie smiled and hugs her tightly."_

 _A group of goons abducted them knocking them out unconsciously and took them to an underground lab in Tokyo, Japan._

" _Pattie...please...wake up." The sobbing Amber pleaded._

" _A-Amber….where are we?" Pattie asked weakly._

 _"I wanna go home, sis." Amber cried in terror.  
_

 _Pattie's eyes widened as she saw her sister in the same condition as her, as she looked to her right, seeing a dark male figure and a mutant that was standing next to Amber, who was restrained as well, crying out for her sister's help. Pattie's heart began to race heavily as she tried to understand what was going on but immediately went into the action of trying to calm Amber down, even when she wasn't calm herself.  
_

 _"It's ok little sis, just keep your eyes on me, ok sweetie," Pattie said with tears.  
_

 _"Help me, big sis." Amber sobbed heavily.  
_

" _I'm going to get you out of here! Look at me, we're going to get through this!"_

 _The two other mutants next to him walked over to Amber's other side, grabbing her arm as the other mutant grabbed the other. Amber immediately began to struggle as she was lifted up and pulled, tipping the chair over as the two mutants headed for the door, taking her with them._

" _NO!" Amber screamed out. "Pattie!"_

" _Let her go!" Pattie shouted in a rage struggling in her chair. "Not her! Not my little sister!"_

" _Get away from me!" Amber demanded reaching out for her sister with tears. "SIS!"_

" _Please don't hurt my little sister, I beg you!" Pattie thrashed from side to side, trying to break free as she cried hard, turning to male figure watching her sobbing sister was taken through the doors to an unknown fate! "AMBERRRRRR!"_

 _End of Flashback…._

Pattie's eyes began to streak down with tears, having her little sister being taken away from her by a bunch of mutants. She felt alone and depressed without her only sister, she wanted to destroy everything that took her beloved sister away. Chris smiles and hugged her tightly comforting her breaking her out of Torrez's control.

"Pattie, you are better and your sister wouldn't want you to be with Torrez," Chris said in a confident voice hugging her.

"I know, I need to find her," Pattie said.

"Go find her," Chris smiled. "I'll guide you along your ways and help you reunited with the Empress and your sister."

"Thank you, Chris," Pattie smiled and hugged her tightly.

Chris then teleported Pattie out of the castle and into the city to find her sister. Chris returned to the throne room with her brother and sensed the doppelganger Pattie approaching her and Torrez. She kneeled before them waiting for further instructions from the prince.

"Great Torrez, I have accomplished the task." The female said.

Torrez walked towards her and places his hand on her cheeks looking into her eyes with a smirk, "You are a beautiful servant and now, time for plan B, make Pattie suffer."

"Oh, I'll make sure she suffer the way she did to me back at high school." The female said angrily.

"Good, now time to bring more souls to unleash the Behemoth Dragon," Torrez said looking at the walls of souls.

The female nodded and went to go hunt down Pattie and her crew, he then looked at his sister glaring at her. Chris looked away from him not looking at him knowing that she betrayed him by breaking Pattie from his control. She then gave her brother eye contact looking at him with fear in her eyes.

"Brother, please don't be mad." Chris pleaded.

"You broke her under my spell, you interfere with my plans and betrayed the power of the Orichalcos!" Torrez growled.

"Please brother, you must not hurt Pattie for what happened to father," Chris said looking at him in fear.

"SILENCE!" Torrez shouted angrily. Chris stood there in silence looking at him in fear. The mutants circled around her as they wait for Torrez's order, the female's body feared when Torrez has his staff out glowing to her face, tears stroke down her face knowing what he's gonna do next. "You have betrayed me and now it's time for you to pay the consequence!" The goblins grab her holding her down as Torrez hold the Orichalcos Staff to her face. Chris squirming trying to break free from their grips as she cries begging to be released, but Torrez used the power of the Orichalcos to seal her soul into the soul walls. He then orders the mutants to take her out of the castle and put her to Emperor Palace, where the gang is.

Meanwhile, Jaden and the guys were watching as Zane and Melanie were beginning.

"Now my move!" Melanie smirked. "I activate my Shadow Cats with its special ability, it I can draw to cards from my hand." Melanie looks at her cards and did a little smirk and then looked at Zane.

"What are you trying to pull Melanie?" Zane asked looking at her skeptically.

"Oh you'll see Truesdale," Melanie answered. "Next, I summon my Dark Leopard and Melody Magician Girl, combine my beauties and come to my Leopard Magician Girl now attack his Cyber Dragon with your Sonic Wave!" Her Leopard Magician Girl charges towards Cyber Dragon with her wand.

Zane did a little smirk seeing her Leopard Magician coming in, "I don't think so, I activate my trap card Attack Reflector Unit!

So then the gang approached Zane and Melanie, Faline's eyes widened at the sight of her older sister. Faline felt betrayed and hurt for her only sister, the one that she looked up to is now working for Torrez. Poor little Faline sobbed heavily on Destiny. Matthew looked depressed he most since that was the love of his life, the one he cared for, the one that brought happiness to his life destroyed his heart.

"Melanie! What the hell are you doing?!" Mikey shouted at her in a serious manner.

Melanie smirked looks at him and then at her sister, Faline. "Well hello there sweet baby sister, long time no see."

"Mel, why are you doing this, why did you betray us, why to betray me?" Faline asked crying at her sister.

"Why? For the power, of course, dad should've given me Kaiba Corp, not you." Melanie answered in a serious voice. "You were always his favorite, always his brighter day, now that you're here we should settle this once and for all!"

Faline accepted and took out her duel disk and went up to Zane ready to battle. "Zane, let me take over, it's me she wants."

"Faline, I won't let you duel her she's too powerful and has the Orichalcos controlling her mind," Zane warned her looking at her with a serious face.

"I don't care, I'm going to duel her and that's final!" Faline snapped looking into his eyes. "I'll be fine Zane."

"You know what happens if one of you loses the duel, do you?" Zane asked.

"I do, Zane," Faline answered.

Zane then put up his duel disk looking into her eyes before he walked back towards the gang, Faline then looked at her sister having her duel disk ready to continue the battle. "Ok Melanie, you and me!"

"LET'S DUEL!"

Faline looked at her deck and takes a deep breath"My move, I activate Polymerization, then I fuse Melody Cat and Harmony Fairy Queen, then I bring to the field, Melody Fairy Cat attack directly with sonic blast! The Melody Fairy Cat charges towards her with full power.

"Not on my watch!" Melanie yelled. "I activate my trap, shadow field with it I could send two cards from hand to the graveyard. Now I summon Dark Cat Girl, I activate her special ability which it lets me summon a cat from my hand, I call out Shadow Leopard, now attack directly! The Shadow Leopard charges towards her and claws Faline taking 800 of her life points.

"Faline!" Zane exclaimed.

"Are you ok, Faline?" Blair asked.

"I'm fine just a scratch...no big deal," Faline answered trying to regain herself.

"I place two cards face down and my turned."

Faline looks at her cards now, at Melanie. _I got to something to snap her out of Torrez's control, I need to remind her who's my number one sister. Melanie, I'm bringing you out, Pinkie Pie Style!  
_

Melanie was looking at her sister skeptically, wondering what she's trying to pull. Faline looks into his eyes and begins, "Mel, what happened to that beautiful, singer that I used to know, the one saying that we'll be best friends forever?"

"What?" Melanie said all confused.

"You are Melanie Kaiba, the element of Music and Generousity.

 _Flashback…_

" _Melanie, I got this Music Note just for you Happy Birthday." Little Faline smiled happily towards her sister. " I figure you love music so much so I wanted to get for you._

" _This is so beautiful, Faline I love it so much." Melanie hugged her little sister._

 _In the KaibaLand…_

" _Melanie, I'm happy to call you my big sister." Little Faline smiled._

 _"I too am proud to have you as my little sister," Melanie smiles hugging her tightly. "I promise that I won't let anything happen to you, we'll be sisters till the end."  
_

" _Sisters forever." Little Faline smiled._

 _End of flashback._

Melanie's head was starting to hurt, she screams loudly in pain trying to break free from the Orichalcos, Faline knew what she had to do in order to free her sister. "Melanie, I'm breaking you free, I refuse for Torrez to take your soul, Harmony Dragon wipe out my life points directly!"

"WHAT?!" The gang shouted in shock.

"Faline, what are you doing?" Zane asked seriously.

"Faline….." Melanie said weakly.

"Giving my soul up to the Orichalcos, I'm...done," Faline answered. The Harmony Dragon used her Melody Boom to wipe out Faline's life points to zero, she then looked at her sister. Melanie came to her senses and sees her sister, on the ground, "Faline no!" she ran to her holding her in her arms. "You're wrong, we're going to get through to this, together." Faline was feeling weaker, as her time was up, the Orichalcos spell field was closing in, "Mel, I'm just glad one us is losing our soul and it didn't have to be you." Faline looked into her sister's eyes one last time before pushing her out of the way. "I love you, big sister." The Orichalcos then closed in and took Faline's soul. Faline passed out in Melanie's arms, the gang run to her and looked at her sadly with sympathy, "Faline, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault I let jealousy and hatred get to me. My baby sister is gone, I love you Faline, please come back." Melanie began to sob deeply for her sister having shame. Zane looks at Faline with sadness, then looks away. Blair and Patty began to sob on her heavily as some of the guys were crying as well. Melanie looked up at the dark sky, "I'm gonna make him pay for this. I'M COMING FOR YOU TORREZ!"

 _ **Awww, poor little Faline sacrificing herself for her sister, that's so making me cry right, but more danger is up ahead. Will Jaden and the gang be able to save Faline before it's too late?**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more of Yugioh GX.  
**_

 _ **Bye :D**_


	7. Fight For a Friend Part 1

_**Hello there you guys SnowyJeleciaHusky here,**_

 _ **And today is a lovely day to finish a chapter of Yugioh GX: The Wrath of Torrez!**_

 _ **I apologize for my laziness, I've been busy lately. :(**_

 _ **So let's continue**_

 _ **Here we go!**_

Melanie was sobbing heavily on her beloved sister, blaming herself for what Torrez did, "I'm so sorry little sis, it's all my fault I let my jealousy get in the way, you were always there for me when I needed you, someone I'm proud to call my little sister. I what did I do to repay for your love and generosity? Is leaving you for a damn psycho soul maniac for power and revenge."Melanie sobs deeply for her sister's soul, she sees her deck all over the floor, she picked them off one by one and sees Melody Cat Card. She holds it close to her heart, feeling the energy that came from it that was on Faline, then looks at the gang and has her head down in shame sobbing heavily. "I'm so sorry, you guys this is all my fault. I wanna make this right, I want my little sister back."

"Mel, you don't have to apologize, it wasn't your fault, Torrez was using, but don't worry we'll get Faline back," Matthew said hugging her.

"That's right, we're in this together." Patty agreed.

"We're friends mate, no matter what," Jim said.

"I won't rest until we have his head on a stick." Destiny snarled.

"Good because I won't rest until I get that son of a bitch for what he did to my sister," Melanie said looking at Faline. "We will get you back, sis."

"The BSAA will take care of Faline, you guys go take down Torrez," Randy said holding Faline.

"Wait, what about Pattie?" Syrus asked. "We have to find her."

"I'm sure Pattie is taking care of herself, she'll find us but right now Torrez is our main target we need to put a stop to this madness at once!" Axel exclaimed.

"Right!" The gang agreed.

The BSAA agents left back to the base with Faline while Jaden and the gang went to go hunt down Torrez. Meanwhile, Pattie was in the city trying to hunt down her doppelganger, everywhere she goes, a group of mutants is ambushing her from every corner. Luckily, she uses her fighting skills to take them out, after taking them out she uses her grappling hook gun to zip on top of the buildings getting a better view of the city of Tokyo. Then she zips to the canal seeing the gang being surrounded by mutants on the bridge. "I feel like their guardian, ah well." She takes out her pistol and shoots them in the head one by one.

"Huh?" Jesse looked around.

"What the?" Melanie exclaimed.

The gang looked around to see who was shooting down the mutants, Pattie then shoots down the lock of the bridge for the gang to continue. Then a chainsaw zombie jumped out of the water and began to chase gang through the canal. "Ugh again with this bitch, why can't things stay dead anymore?" Pattie complained. "Well, hopefully, I can assist my lovely friends." She began to shoot the zombie keeping it away from the gang while they run to the boat. She sees Melanie charging towards it with her claws and punches it to the electric fence, it then fell into the water. Pattie then shoots the fence don making it wall on the zombie. "There you go, loves."

"That was sweet Mel," Jaden smirked.

"Nice kitten," Alexis commented.

"Thanks," Melanie said smiling.

"Guys look the building is up ahead." Blair pointed out. The gang jumped out of the boat one by one, Syrus reached for Blair's hand. As Blair reached for Syrus' hand the chainsaw zombie came out of the water, leaving Blair stranded on the boat with him.

"Ah, Syrus help me!" Blair screamed running from the chainsaw.

"Blair!" The gang yelled. Blair was on the edge of the boat having a helicopter behind her and the chainsaw charging towards her. "Poor little Blair, how the monsters love to chase you," Pattie smirked. Pattie then used her grappling gun to swing down to grab Blair from getting killed by the zombie and helicopter blades and the she dropped her in Syrus' arms and swooped off to the rooftops. The gang looked at the female figure, Jesse looked at her closely as she was staring at him. "Catch you two later." Pattie then swings into the city to continue her search for 'Pattie'. She sees a motorcycle, "now that's a way to travel!" she rode off to the abandoned factory to find her doppelganger.

Meanwhile, Torrez was in his palace looking at the souls that were sealed in the walls, he looks at Faline and smirked, "Ah, the youngest daughter of Seto Kaiba showing her generosity to give her soul, I have to say she has a strong soul to unleash the mighty beast." He looked at the empress and glared with an evil smirk knowing that using her as bait Pattie will come for him, he looked into his glass wall seeing her heading for the abandoned factory looking for 'Pattie'. "I'm counting on you dear to bring Pattie's soul to me." Pattie made it to the factory and walks in and it pitches black inside, she turns on her night vision and looks around for her. As she was looking around, she walks into a room and sees a metal suitcase opens it and reads the files, her eyes widened seeing her sister and her friend, Sonny. Her mind was going in circles wondering if one of them was her doppelganger counterpart, she closely looked at the files seeing all the subjects that have been turned into mutants and in the hands of Torrez. It was all coming back to her now, "Now I get it." The female left the room and goes to the center of the factory and sees a necklace one the floor.

"Well hello, there Pattie, nice to see you drop in." The female said.

Pattie looked up and sees her doppelganger coming from the shadows, "So you're my evil twin, nice to finally make your acquaintance."

"I came to get what I need from you, is your soul and my revenge, Pattie. Remember back at the England Academy?"

"Sonny?" Pattie all shocked.

"Yup, it's me or should I say it was me, I have to say your body figure is much fun to be in don't you think?" Sonny smirked.

"Sonny you don't know what you're getting into, Torrez is just toying with you. He's using you like a puppet, to do his dirty work and once you serve your purpose he'll cut your strings." Pattie explained.

"I'm nobody's damn puppet and too bad I can't say the same to you, time to end this friendship." Sonny snarled.

"Sonny it doesn't have to be this way."

"Oh, I think it does, time for me to wipe you out of history!" Sonny exclaimed angrily taking out her duel disk .

"Fine then like Jaden would say, time to get my game on!" Pattie said.

"GAME ON!"

"My move!" Sonny looked at her card and smirked. "I activate the field spell, the Orichalcos!"

"NO SONNY DON'T!" Pattie shouted.

The gang sees the light coming from the factory and ran towards the factory, as soon as they reached it they saw Pattie and Sonny about to duel. The power of the Orichalcos circles between the two females. "Girls knock it off, call off the duel!" Jaden pleaded. "Pattie, do you know what happens if one of you girls lose the duel?" Jesse asked all worried. Pattie looked at him and smirked, "Of course, I'm going to set Sonny here free from the hands of Torrez even if means to give up my soul."

"Hehe, so sweet of you Pattie dear!" Sonny smirked having two cards in her hand. "I place two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"My move I summon my Aqua Magician Girl, now I activate her special ability with every face down on the field her wand gains 500 attack points!" Aqua Magician Girl's life points from 2000 to 3000 attack points.

"Wow, Aqua Magician Girl is beautiful," Patty commented.

"I'm so jealous of her." Melanie pouted.

"NOW ATTACK MY MAGICIAN WITH FULL POWER!" Pattie pointed towards Sonny. Aqua Magician Girl charges towards her with wand ready to strike.

"Guess again, I reveal my trap card my Sunbeam Wall, it cuts off your attack."

"Hmmm…," Pattie smirked. "Not bad, for a rookie, I place a card down and end my turn."

"Now to summon my Sunset Beam Tiger, thanks to my kitty we can both draw a card from our hands."

"Thank Sonny, you really know how to entertain a friend," Pattie said.

"Oh, that's just the beginning, with every trap card and a monster on the opponent's field, It points decreases in half along with your life points!"

"What?!" Pattie all shocked.

"She did what?!" Hasselberry growled.

"Omg...Pattie." Mia said worriedly.

"Leaving you to attack directly, NOW POUNCE MY TIGER!" Sonny demanded. The tiger pounced on Pattie clawing her in the face, making her life points going from 4000 to 2000.

"Oooooh." Aster looking away.

"That's gotta hurt," Atticus said closing his eyes.

"Pattie, are you ok?" Blair asked.

Pattie glared at her and then takes a mini mirror out looking at herself, then cracks it growling, "This bitch messed up my face, now I'm really mad!"

"Uh-oh." Alexis, Destiny, and Patty said.

"Looks like the little princess is mad now mate," Jim mumbled.

"Please, Pattie hates it when someone messes up her beauty." Adrian pointed. "And Sonny went over the line, she gonna get its big time."

"Pattie, you're still beautiful as always, knock that cat down," Syrus shouted out.

Pattie smiles and looks at Syrus, "Thanks, Syrus dear. Now my move, I use Aqua Diamond Pegasus and Aqua Harpy Lady and they combine into Aqua Diamond Harpy Pegasus!"

"Woah, sweet combination Pattie," Jaden said.

"I'll say." Jesse agreed.

"Oh it gets better Jaden dear, no I activate a spell card Diamond Hearts, with this spell I can help my beauties boost up their attack points by 1000!" Aqua Magician Girl's points increase from 1500 to 2500 and Aqua Diamond Harpy Pegasus 3000 to 4000 attack points.

"Oh my God!" Alexis exclaimed happily.

"Woah Aqua Diamond Harpy Pegasus got 4000 attack points." Aster eyes widened.

"It means Pattie can attack Sonny's Tiger," Zane said.

"You got that right Zane." Pattie agreed. "NOW ATTACK MY PEGASUS WITH YOUR DIAMOND HORN!" Aqua Diamond Harpy Pegasus charges up her horn and zaps Sun Beam Tiger out of the field.

"No, not my Tiger!" Sonny growled. "You'll pay for that!"

"She did it!" Patty smiled.

"Damn Pattie, you're on fire!" Destiny smirked.

"Brilliant Pattie," Jessie smiled giving her a thumbs up winking at her.

Pattie's eyes widened and blush a little, "Thanks, Jesse."

The girls began to giggle at Pattie's reaction to Jesse, Axel smiles and shakes his head. "I knew Pattie can't resist the charm."

"I place two cards faced down, your move Sonny," Pattie said.

"Hehe, so predictable eh little sis," Sonny smirked looking at her card.

"Huh?"

"What is that girl up to?" Hassleberry asked.

"Beats me, I hope it's not a setup for Pattie," Jesse said worriedly.

"Don't worry Jesse, Pattie knows how to get pass Sonny." Jaden encouraged.

"Now for my Sunset Polymerization, with my Tiger in the graveyard, I can summon a monster that's has 2000 points or higher and I know what my monster you hate to see in your sights," Sunset smirked.

"No," Pattie said shockingly.

"That's right, I introduce you my Fire Volcanic Shimmer Dragon, come my beautiful beast!" The ground began to shake, and the sky went dark and ground cracked in half, Pattie's eyes widened as the mighty dragon appeared before her, the Fire Volcanic Shimmer Dragon had 7000 attack points.

"Oh my God…" Pattie said shaking.

"7000 attack points, oh no," Adrian exclaimed.

"Pattie's in trouble," Axel said looking at her.

"Pattie snap out of it!" Jesse snapped.

Pattie was looking at her nightmare, the nightmare that took Yami Pattie away, the nightmare that stole the Japanese God Cards...the nightmare that she feared. Pattie kneeled down in fear looking at it. "Not him, anything but him." Sunset noticed her reaction and shakes her head, "I'm tired of these games and the pain you left me, Pattie time to end this once and for all, say goodbye, Pattie." 

"Sonny…" Pattie mumbled.

"MY DRAGON END THIS DUEL WITH YOUR VOLCANIC BREATH!" Sonny demanded pointedly towards Pattie. The mighty Volcanic Shimmer Dragon charges it breath heading towards Pattie.

"NO!" The gang shouted.

"PATTIE NO!" Axel's eyes widened.

"No...PATTIE!" Jesse shouted.

 _To be continued…_

 _ **Woah, Pattie is in hell of a trouble, what will happen next?**_

 _ **Will Pattie be the next give up her soul?**_

 _ **Will she able to save Sonny from Torrez's control?**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more Yugioh GX: The Wrath of Torrez**_

 _ **Bye. :)**_


	8. Fight For a Friend Part 2

_**Hello, my sweetie pies! SnowyJeleciaHusky here!  
**_

 _ **Today is a wonderful day to continue on with the story of Yugioh GX: The Wrath of Torrez. XD**_

 _ ***clears throat* ok time to get this show on the road!**_

 _ **Here we go!**_

Pattie was looking at her nightmare, the nightmare that took Yami Pattie away, the nightmare that stole the Japanese God Cards...the nightmare that she feared. Pattie kneeled down in fear looking at it. "Not him, anything but him." Sunset noticed her reaction and shakes her head, "I'm tired of these games and the pain you left me, Pattie time to end this once and for all, say goodbye, Pattie."

"Sonny…" Pattie mumbled.

"MY DRAGON END THIS DUEL WITH YOUR VOLCANIC BREATH!" Sonny demanded pointedly towards Pattie. The mighty Volcanic Shimmer Dragon charges it breath heading towards Pattie.

"NO!" The gang shouted.

"PATTIE NO!" Axel's eyes widened.

"No...PATTIE!" Jesse shouted. The Volcanic Shimmer Dragon builds up her mighty flaming breath, aiming towards the terrified Pattie. The female duelist just stood there frozen, looked as the flaming fire was coming her way, she closed her eyes accepting her defeat, but as it was getting closer Axel jumped in front of her blocking the attack hugging her tightly. "Don't worry I got you, Pattie!"

"Axel, no!" Pattie yelled.

"AXEL!" The gang shouted.

"Haha! Aww, how sweet of the 'big brother' to save the day. I'll destroy the both of you quicker than I expected!" Sonny smirked.

"That's where you're wrong I'll protect Pattie from your wicked ways Sonny, you won't get away with this!" Axel said in a serious weak voice.

"Hehehe."

"No Axel!" Jaden yelled.

The Dragon kept draining out his energy as he was still shelling Pattie from harm; the fire beast stopped, Axel then passes out on the ground. Pattie holds him, putting him on her lap and begins to sob on him. Jaden and the gang ran towards them and sees an unconscious Axel."Axel why did you do this, now you're going to be-"

"Pattie you need...to conquer your fear, do it...you are much braver than that," Axel said weakly. "Promise me you'll defeat Sonny and you'll take...Torrez and free all those who got their souls captured."

"Axel…" Pattie cries softly.

Axel grabs her chin making her giving him eye contact,"Pattie if anyone can take down Torrez it's you, you're like a little sister to me... now promise you'll do it."

Pattie snaps out of it and nods, "Ok Axel, I'll do it."

"So will I," Jesse smiled having his hand on her shoulder.

"Count me in," Jaden added.

"So will I," Zane said.

"Got that right, mate," Jim said.

Pattie smiled hugged them all, and got up glaring at Sonny, "Take Axel aside, I have a duel to finish."

"You got it, Pattie!" Jesse nodded. Jim, Hassleberry and Jaden helped him up and dragged him to the corner for him to rest. Pattie's millennium aqua necklace glows, showing an aqua symbol on her head, Sonny's eyes widened as she activated her Millennium necklace, "What how are you still able to activate it, Empress is not with you." Pattie let out a chuckle and smirk, "That's true even though she's not with me, her spirit is still with me and with the help of my friends, now time to end this!"

She looks at her cards and smiled, "Now I summon **Aqua Mermaid Knigh** t, now to activate her special ability, **Diamond Sword of Forgiveness.** With every monster and trap card on the field, her attack points increase by 600." Aqua Mermaid Knight's increases from 1900 to 3700 attack points.

"Alright, Pattie!" Destiny smiled.

"Go Pattie!" Patty and Blair cheered.

"She did it!" Aster smiled.

"I have a feeling that Pattie has a plan," Jesse smirked.

"I'm sure she does," Adrien smiled.

"Oh I sure do, Jesse and Adrien, with Diamond Sword of Forgiveness activated I can take down her Dragon!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Sonny snapped.

"Oh I would, NOW MY BEAUTIFUL AQUA MERMAID KNIGHT TAKE DOWN THAT DRAGON WITH YOUR MIGHTY SWORD!" Pattie points towards Sonny. The Mermaid Knight uses her sword to slay the dragon in the chest, knocking it out of the field making Sonny's life point's 4000 2800.

"Awesome!" Jaden said.

"Nice job Pattie!" Atticus smirked.

" _I sure hope Pattie, can pull this off,"_ Adrian said to himself.

"I place a card face down and your move," Pattie said to Sunny.

"With pleasure." Sunny snarled. Sunny looked at cards and sees her **Sun Rebirth**. " _If I play this card, I have to sacrifice two of my monsters on the field, in order to bring back my Shimmer Dragon damn it….I can't!"_

" _I have to snap Sonny out of Torrez's control, I don't want her soul to get stolen, I know what I got to do, time to use my super weapon,_ _ **Aqua the Sparkling Dragon.**_ _I have to play my cards right in order to play her."_ Pattie said to herself.

"Why is Sonny is stuttering so much?" Alexis asked Jaden.

"Beats me, she's never like this," Jaden answered.

"I know why if I know any better she's going play her **Sun Rebirth** in order to bring back her Shimmer Dragon **,** but she doesn't want to because she doesn't want to hurt Pattie," Zane explained.

"What!" Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, and Jesse all surprised.

" _So that means Sunset is trying to break free from Torrez's control!" Patty said to herself._

"I summon my **Sun Beam Trojan** and **Fiery Piranha** , now combine to **Sun Trojan Piranha!"** Sonny said. "Now aim for Aqua Magician girl, my Pirahna!" The Fiery Piranha charges towards Aqua Magician with fireball coming out of his mouth. 

"Pattie save me." Aqua Magician Girl pleased.

"I got you love, now to activate my trap card, Tsunami Wave! It can take your little Piranha and send it straight to the graveyard!" Pattie smirked. "So Magician Girl is safe."

"What?!" Sonny said surprised. "My Piranha!"

"Alright, Pattie!" Chazz said.

"She's good," Atticus smiled,

"Oh now to Activate my Aqua Reborn, in order play this card I have to sacrifice four of my monsters in order to summon…" Pattie stops.

"Is that I what I think who she's going to summon?" Syrus asked.

"Yup." Aster and Zane answered.

"I sacrifice, **Aqua Diamond, Aqua Magician, Aqua Mermaid Knight and Aqua Mermaid Queen,** to summon, **AQUA THE SPARKLING DRAGON!"** Pattie said pointing to the sky as her dragon appeared to the field with the attack points of 4000.

"Oh my God, Pattie...!" Sunny stutters.

"Man things are about to get head up in here," Jesse commented.

"I'll say," Adrian added.

"Oh, it does you two," Pattie said.

"Huh?" the two guys said.

"With the monsters I sacrificed, my Dragon points increases by 600!" Aqua the Sparkling Dragon's points increase from 4000 to 6400.

"Holy shit," Blair exclaimed.

"Woah, I wouldn't want to compete with her," Atticus mumbled.

"I know right." Jim agreed.

"Now time to end this and free Sonny-" Pattie pointed towards her direction. Aqua uses her water beam to blasts all of Sonny's life points, having them reached to Zero. Sonny's was wobbling, the power of the Orichalcos was broken from her mind, she looks up at Pattie and smiled weakly, "Thank you...Pattie looks like my time is done."

"Sunny no!" Pattie yelled. She ran towards her and caught her holding her up, "You're wrong, you didn't lose we're in this together."

"Pattie, I'm sorry for everything, I was just looking out for you, I guess I wasn't doing it the perfect way like a friend would," Sunny said weakly.

"Ssssh, you are the best sweetie, we're going to get through with this." Pattie cries.

"Pattie, Amber is being captive with Torrez, save your little sister. He took her soul away using her to reel you in." Sunset warned.

"I knew it." Pattie snarled. "I will avenge you, Amber, Faline and the Empress I promise."

"I know you will," Sonny smiled before she closed her eyes. The Orichalcos was coming in and the Orichalcos stole her soul out of her body.

"Sonny." Pattie holds her tightly and began to sob on her heavily, "I'm so sorry, you will not be in vain. I will avenge my friends...my little sister...TORREZ I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

"I'm sorry about Sonny, Pattie." Jesse apologized.

"It's ok, Jesse she and our friends we lost, this ends now!" Patti said in a serious voice. She gets contact with the BSAA agents for them to get Sonny, "Guys I'm going to need extra room for someone...Sonny, she's gone."

"Her too?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah," Pattie answered.

"Understood," Randy responded.

Pattie looks at her and then at Jaden and the crew, "Jaden, you and the gang go on ahead I'm going to take Sonny to safety!"

"What about you, we can't let you go by yourself," Jaden complained.

"Yeah, Pattie we don't want you to get hurt, I don't want you to get hurt," Jesse confessed.

Pattie's eyes widened, blushing and looks away from him as she has Sonny on her back, "Thanks for your concern Jesse but I need to get Sonny to safety, I'll catch up with you guys, I promise."

"Well, ok." Jesse sighs.

"The castle is not too far from here, it's on the other side of Tokyo," Pattie said.

"Ok, then we'll hunt down Torrez, be careful," Jaden said.

"I will," Pattie smiled and sprints off to the base.

"Hmmm…" Jesse sighed.

"Don't worry, Jes, Pattie will be fine, she can take care of herself." Jaden encouraged.

"Ok, let's go," Jesse smiled.

"Now let's go get this surge," Hassleberry said.

"Right!" The gang agreed.

The gang went to go track down Torrez.

Meanwhile, at the castle, Torrez was in the throne room as he sensed another soul that approaches the chamber, "Hmmm another soul who's the unlucky person." Torrez smirked and sees Sonny's in the chamber, "Aah my fellow servant, I knew she wasn't up for the challenge, now I just have to wait for Jaden and his crew to come to me along with Pattie...Pattie...you will suffer my wrath of the Power of the Orichalcos!"

 _ **Holy Crap!**_

 _ **Sonny was the next victim to get her soul taken away, Poor Sonny. :(**_

 _ **Now Jaden and the gang are going up against, the Prince of Orichalcos will they put an end to this nightmare before more souls get taken away?**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more of Yugioh GX: The Wrath of Torrez!  
**_

 _ **Bye!**_


	9. Return of the Japanese Gods Part 1

_**Hello, my Yugioh fans, SnowyJeleciaHusky here!  
**_

 _ **So on the previous episode, Pattie defeated Sonny and took her to safety. Now Jaden and the gang are on their way to the palace to confront Torrez.  
**_

 _ **Ok, time for me to shut up and get this episode on the road.  
**_

 _ **Here we go!**_

Pattie's POV….

I'm sprinting on the rooftop, having Sonny on my back. I start to cry because not only Torrez was stealing people's but the ones that I love and care for. To be honest I really don't know how I'm going defeat Torrez but I I know I'm not alone in this situation, with my friends by my side we can do anything. I made to the BSAA base and I see my comrades approaching me.

"Pattie...did Sonny?" Natalie asked all sadly.

"Yeah...she got her soul taking away, she did it for me, but this ends now," I answered clenching my sees me and hugs me from behind as I cry looking at Sonny being taking away to a room to a room. My spirit felt depressed as I lost my best friend also known as my big sister. Sure we fought a lot, and she always interfere in my love life, and hurt me but I forgive her for what she was done, I am the Element of Forgiveness. But deep inside I can't forgive myself for what I've put her through if only I could go back in time and change everything then we wouldn't be in this mess right now. Now it's not the time for me to feel sorry for myself, it's time for me end this nightmare and put Torrez in his place once and for all.

"Pattie, we're here for you no matter what," Mia said as she hugs me.

"That's right, if anyone could defeat Torrez, it's you," Randy said with a smile.

"You are Yami Pattie, the Queen of Duel," Mikey said.

I couldn't help but smile as my comrades comfort me as I build up my confident. "Thank you guys, I have a Soul Maniac to hunt down." I then got on my motorcycle and drives into the city to go catch up with Jaden and the gang.

Meanwhile, Jaden and the gang were halfway to the palace until they saw, a female lying on a bench, Aster's eyes widened as he recognized the female. "It's Chris, Torrez's sister, what's she doing here?"

"Are you sure, pal?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, and it appears that Torrez took her soul away as well." He said all disappointed.

"Oh no, not her too." Patty sighs.

"I guess we have to bring her along as well." Destiny suggested.

"I'll carry her, soldiers," Hassleberry said as he picks her up bridal style.

"What about Pattie?" Syrus asked.

"Pattie said she'll meet us there at the palace right now we need to focus," Alexis said.

"That's right we need to confront Torrez," Jaden said.

"Let's move," Axel exclaimed

Meanwhile at the Atlantis Castle, Torrez was sitting on his throne looking at his glass mirror watching Jaden and his crew are on their way to his palace along with the soulless Chris. "So Jaden and his crew dare to interfere with my plans and free Empress, and try to free the rest of innocents souls well, I got a special surprise for them and a for Pattie as well." An hour later the gang made it to the castle and sees the place being guarded, Jaden spots them charging towards them.

Jaden has his duel disk ready , "Ok gang, time to get your game on."

"My favorite time of the day," Atticus smirked.

"Let's do this," Syrus said having his duel disk ready.

"I summon Crystal Beast, Amethyst Cat, now pounce on them," Jesse commanded.

"Come on out Lunar Beast Platinum Swan!" Patty commanded.

"Cyber Blade, time to shine!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Attics exclaimed.

"Ojamas, come out you freaks!" Chazz yelled!

"Destiny Hero -Plasma let's go!" Aster commanded.

"Storm Dragon, let roll," Adrien commanded.

"Cyber Dragon appear!" Zane commanded.

"Elemental Hero Avian, let's do this!" Jaden commanded, "Now let's take these mutants out!"

All of the monsters attack the mutants making a path for the gang to get to the castle. The monsters went back to their owner's deck so Jaden and gang walk to the door and it opened automatically, they looked around for him. The gang reached the throne room and sees Torrez sitting on his throne. "Welcome Jaden Yuki, you finally made it I've been expecting you."

"Torrez, your days of stealing people's soul is over!" Jaden said in a serious voice.

"You son of a bitch you stole my sister from." Melanie hissed.

"Melanie Kaiba, so nice to see you weak again as usual. Torrez smirked at her. "I have to say your sister has a stronger soul than you, so generous enough sell it to me."

"You damn-" Melanie growled.

"Woah easy, kitten." Alexis and Patty holding her back.

"No need Melanie, I'll make sure you'll reunite with her very soon as I get a hold of your soul." Torrez glared.

"What did you do to your sister, Torrez?!" Aster demanded.

"Oh don't worry about her she's in a happy place along with the empress," Torrez smirked looking at his sister in Hasselberry's arms.

"What you took her soul as well?!" Aster growled. "You bastard!"

"Why your own sister?!" Destiny demanded.

"You think I'll let my own sister betray me and Orichalcos for assisting my enemy, but don't worry I'll be stealing your souls as well to unleash the Behemoth Dragon!" Torrez answered smirked and laughs.

"That's enough Torrez!" Pattie yelled. The gang turned around and sees Pattie at the entrance with her Millennium necklace glowing showing her Aqua Dolphin symbol on her forehead. "I will put an end to this nightmare and return the souls you stole even Empress!"

"Well then if you want her so badly, then let us duel to for this pathetic world!" Torrez snarled having his duel disk out!"

"You're on!" Pattie yelled having her duel disk ready.

"Wait, if want to fight, I'm fighting as well!" Jaden has his duel disk ready.

"Same here!" Jesse added.

"Me too!" Alexis said having her duel disk ready.

"So will we, we got you, Pattie." Atticus and Chazz added.

"I will fight alongside you, Pattie," Aster said.

"So will I." Zane having his duel disk ready.

"We're friends 'til the end, mate." Jim winked.

"Pattie, you're like a little sister to me and I refuse for you to fight Torrez, we're fighting with you whether you like it or not," Axel grinned having a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, together we'll defeat him," Pattie smiled at all of them, she then glared at Torrez. "You hear that Torrez, with friends fighting alongside me you are no match for us"

"Very well then let us have a last before I take your souls," Torrez said having his disk ready.

"Ok then like what Jaden says, its time you get your game on!" Pattie smirked.

"She sound's hotter when she says it," Jaden smirked.

"GAME ON!"

"Ladies first! First, I summon on the field **Aqua Magician!** " Pattie said.

"Now I summon to the field **Cyber Blade** to the field," Alexis said.

"I face one card face down and end my turn," Pattie said looking at Alexis and the gang.

"Your move, Torrez!" Alexis yelled.

"With pleasure, I activate the Orichalcos field!" The prince shouted as he looks at the gang.

"What already?!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Oh no." Aster sigh.

"Torrez NO!" Pattie shouted.

"HAHAHA THE POWER OF THE ORICHALCOS IS STRONGER THAN EVER!"Torrez shouted as the Orichalcos circled around the gang. "Time to meet your doom ever, Pattie Quilter!"

To be continued…

 _ **Woah wee!**_

 _ **Looks like Pattie and the gang are about to have a fight of their lives.**_

 _ **What will happen exit during the battle?**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more of Yugioh GX: The Wrath of Torrez**_

 _ **See you later. :)**_


	10. Return of the Japanese Gods Part 2

_**What's going on you Yugioh GX Fans? SnowyJeleciaHusky here!**_

 _ **Today is an AWESOME day to finish part 2**_

 _ **Man this is going to be epic**_

 _ **Here we go!**_

"Ladies first! First, I summon on the field Aqua Magician!" Pattie said.

"Now I summon to the field Cyber Blade to the field," Alexis said.

"I face one card face down and end my turn," Pattie said looking at Alexis and the gang.

"Your move, Torrez!" Alexis yelled.

"With pleasure, I activate the Orichalcos field!" The prince shouted as he looks at the gang.

"What already?!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Oh no." Aster sigh.

"Torrez NO!" Pattie shouted.

"HAHAHA THE POWER OF THE ORICHALCOS IS STRONGER THAN EVER!"Torrez shouted as the Orichalcos circled around the gang. "Time to meet your doom ever, Pattie Quilter!"

The ten duelists prepared for the battle of their life.

"My move I summon **Beast of Talwar (Atk:2400, Def:2150)** when I pay this card I could attack two of your monsters since Aqua Magician Girl was the first one on the field I'll eliminate her first!" Torrez smirked.

"Oh damn this psycho's monster has more attack points, Pattie you sure you got this?" Jaden asked.

"Don't worry I got this," Pattie answered giving him a thumbs up.

"Now slice her with Dark Sword!" Torrez commanded. The Beast charges towards the Magician with full power.

"Pattie, save me!" Aqua Magician Girl begged.

"I activate my trap, Tsunami Waves with it, I create a wall around her so my Magician Girl is safe," Pattie said. "Nice try, Torrez!"

"Go Pattie!" Destiny, Blair, Patty and Melanie cheered.

"Nice save," Syrus smiled.

"You sneaky bastard," Torrez growled. I place two cards face-down and end my turn.

"Allow me to shake things up," Aster smirked. "I summon Destiny Hero Diamond Dude, (Atk: 1400, Def: 1600) when this card is face-up on my side of the field, once per turn I can look at the top card of my Deck. If the card is a Normal Spell Card, I send it to the Graveyard and I can activate the Normal Spell Card during the Main Phase of my next turn. If the card is not a Normal Spell Card, place it on the bottom of my deck."

"Hmmm." Torrez glares.

Aster then draws a card from the top and sees it a normal spell card, "Well what do you know, it's my favorite of them all, **Misfortune**. Time for me to send this to my graveyard. Since you have no monsters on your field, maybe I should attack directly."

"Go on Aster dear." Destiny smirked.

"Now Diamond Dude go on and attack his Beast of Talwar with a full blast!" Aster commanded. The Diamond monster charges towards him with his fists charged up, attacking the Beast making Torrez's points go from 4000 to 3600.

"Grrrr damn you!" Torrez hissed angrily.

"Go Aster!" Jaden giving him a thumbs up.

"Nice combo Phoenix," Zane smirked.

"That was so awesome Aster dear." Destiny smiled and blows kisses at him.

"Hehe thank you, my princess," Aster smirked.

"Beautiful Aster, I love your skills maybe one day we should duel," Pattie smiled.

"I'm always available when you want to, gorgeous," Aster said and winks at her.

"That won't even happen, because this will be your last and final duel, you'll be first." Torrez hissed at them angrily. "My move I activate my **Dark Spirit and Mind** , with this special ability for each of you fools lose life points you slowly lose your memory and soul and brings back my **Beast of Talwar** , I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"What?!" Chazz growled.

"This psycho is going nuts, mate," Jim said.

"Man, he's toying with us don't let him get to you guys," Axel said glaring at him.

"That's right we can take him," Atticus said looking at Alexis.

"Together." Pattie whispers. "Now let's focus, and free everyone's spirit from his evil hands."

"Right!" Everyone agreed.

"Now time to burn this bastard!" Axel said in a serious manner. "Now I bring out **Volcanic Slicer** , with every turn I can inflict 500 points of damage to my opponent."

"Hehe are you sure about that?" The prince questioned.

"Hmm, what are you up to Torrez?!" Zane demanded.

The male price chuckled at them and gives them an evil smirk, "Oh you'll find out soon enough."

Pattie looks at him all skeptically and then looks at his two face-down cards thinking to herself, _"I too would like to know what tricks he has up his sleeves, I have to be extra careful since he activated his_ _ **Dark Soul and Mind**_ _I can't risk of losing my friends to Torrez, man this is gonna be tough._

" _Why are you doubting yourself, Pattie?" Aqua Diamond Pegasus asked._

 _Pattie' eyed widened as she sees all of her monsters appeared before her, "Oh my God, am I dreaming are we having a party?"_

 _"Yes, my dear, and you're the special guest of honor." Aqua Mermaid Knight answered. "Now time to give you a little pep talk."  
_

 _"Huh, a pep talk?" Pattie asked.  
_

" _Yes, you need to focus not doubting yourself." Aqua Mermaid Queen answered having a hand on her shoulder._

" _You have a strong heart, Pattie and with your friends fighting alongside you, together will put an end to this nightmare and your loved ones especially your sister, Amber." Aqua Panther smiled and nuzzles her._

 _"I know, but I'm scared I'll fail everyone, I've failed to save Empress and my little sister, I can't forgive myself," Pattie said having her head down.  
_

 _"Pattie, I've seen you fight tougher opponents, you even dueled the Pharaoh, you are a strong lady. You have the potential skills to do anything if anyone who could put this bastard in his place it's you." Aqua Harpy Lady raising her chin up smiling at her.  
_

 _"You're right, he stole my sister away from me and everyone else I loved," Pattie said clenching her fists.  
_

" _You can do this, sweetheart." Aqua Magician Girl said pinching her cheek._

 _"We can do this, together," Pattie smiled at her monsters. "Thank you, girls."  
_

 _It's a pleasure my dear, Pattie." Aqua penguin Soldier saluted._

 _Pattie smiled at them one last time before she came back to reality. "Time to put an end to this nightmare once for all!"  
_

 _End daydream…_

The gang looked at the Aqua duelist noticed that she spaced out during the turn, Jesse noticed her smiling and was a little curious and worried, "Hey there Pattie are you ok?" Pattie then looked at the brunette and smiled, "Never been better, my monsters and had a little pep talk with me."

"Huh?!" The gang all surprised and curious.

"Wait, you can talk to spirits as well?" Jesse asked.

"Well, of course, they sure know how to communicate." Pattie laughs.

"Well shoot, I guess Jaden and I are not the only ones." Jesse laughs as well.

"Haha Spirit buddies!" Jaden said giving them a thumbs up.

"Yeah!" Jesse and Pattie said.

"Oh God another one?" Chazz mumbled.

"I don't know what's worse, having a boyfriend that talks to spirits or a best friend that does it as well, oh God." Alexis sighs.

"Oh man." Destiny sighs and shakes her head.

Pattie smiled looking at her friends as she feels their strong energy, "We can do this you guys, together."

"Oh this is so touching now finish your move," Torrez snapped.

"With pleasure, I give up 500 life points in order to attack you now," Axel gives up his life points from 4000 to 3500. "Now let's show him what playing with fire is all about Slicer!" The Volcanic Slicer charged towards the price.

"Ha, you've stepped right into my trap!" Torrez smirked. I activate my trap, **Dead Attack** , I can send your monster straight to the graveyard."

"Say what?!" Axel's eyes widened.

"Here's the painful part my **Dead Attack** can't be removed from play, it caused you to lose 500 more of your life points."

Axel's life points went down from 3500 to 3000.

"Axel, are you ok?" Pattie asked.

"I'm fine it takes more of this to put me down," Axel grinned. "I place two cards face down and my turn."

"Now I summon **Atlantic Queen** and next I activate **Monster Reborn** , now I wish to return my Beast of Talwar, but I couldn't wait to summon my **Dark Armed Dragon**!" Torrez demanded. The Dark Dragon appeared with the attack points of 2800. "For each monster from my opponents graveyard my dragon gains 1000 life points." The Dark Armed Dragon's attack are now 3800 maximum.

"Oh boy." Syrus and Patty said.

"Uh Zane, Pattie...Atticus, you wanna summon your Dragons for your next turn?" Jaden asked.

"Don't worry his Dragon is no match once I unleash mine." Pattie winked at him.

"Now attack my Diamond Dude with dark breath!" Torrez commanded pointing towards the Diamond Dude.

Aster's monster was destroyed, and his life points went from 4000 to 3000.

"No, Aster!" Destiny exclaimed all worried.

"I'm fine," Aster smiled at her.

"I place one card face down, now make your move!" Torrez snapped.

"With pleasure, Jesse, Jaden you will help on this turn get ready." Pattie looking at her cards deciding.

"I bring out **Crystal Beast Sapphire** Pegasus!" Jesse said.

"Time for me to bring out **Elemental Hero Sparkman**!"

"I summon **Aqua Mermaid Knight**!" Pattie smirked. "Now to activate her special **Sword of Forgiveness** for each monster that on my side of the field she gains 300 more attack points." Aqua Mermaids sword gains up to 2800.

"Sweet!" Jaden encourage.

"Nice" Jesse smirks.

"Now my beautiful knight go and attack his dragon with full power!" Pattie commanded pointing towards the Dark Armed Dragon.

"I don't think so, Pattie my **Dead Dimension** can't be removed from play,y dragon is safe for that you pay up 600 of your life points." The prince smirked.

Pattie's life points went from 4000 to 3400. "Grrr.."

"You ok, Pattie?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Jaden, Jesse it's still your turn," Pattie said.

"Ok, now I summon **Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus**!" Jesse's monsters appear on the field.

"I summon **Elemental Hero Sparkman**!" Jaden's monster appears on the field

"Wanna Fuse them together?" Jaden asked.

"Alright let's do this!" Jesse smiled.

"Time to fuse them we give you **Elemental Crystal Sapphire Sparkman**!" The two combined monsters appeared to the field with the points of 3600 in attack mode. Pattie was impressed with their combination. "Now to time activate my spell Crystal Raigeki, with this I send one spell card to the graveyard for me to destroy one trap card from your field, so since your damn Dead Attack is in the way, it's destroyed."

"What?!" Torrez questioned. His Dead Attack trap card was destroyed. "Grr...you bastard."

"Please, this is just the fun part." Jaden reminded. "Since your spell car is out of the field, time to take some damage.

"Now Elemental Crystal Sapphire Sparkman, use your Torpedo Spark!" Jaden and Jesse demanded. The Elemental Crystal monster charges towards him slicing him making his life points go from 3600 to 2800 remaining.

"Grrrr…" Torrez growled.

"Defuse!" Elemental Crystal Sapphire Sparkman, defuse back to their normal forms.

"I face one card face down and end my turn," Jesse smiled and winks at Pattie and Jaden.

"Nice combo, Jes," Patty smiled.

"Not bad," Chazz smirked.

"Grrr, you'll pay." Torrez's Orichalcos necklace and symbol on his head began to glow feeling the power flowing through his body. The clouds turning dark and the Behemoth Dragon was coming at its appearance. "I'm tired of playing games with you fools, time to have a sacrifice actually make that two I'm already looking at my two victims." Torrez glares at Alexis and Aster. "I activate the **Orichalcos Execution Wall!** "

"Why is he looking at me like that?" Alexis asked all suspicious

"Why the hell is this dude looking at me?" Aster asked.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough," Torrez smirked. "Next, I activate the **Chains of the Souls,** with this my opponents will begin the pain of losing their souls.

"What?!" The gang all surprised,

"You wouldn't dare!" Pattie exclaimed.

"I would, NOW GO FOR ALEXIS AND ASTER!" Torrez demanded. The Chains lashed at Alexis and Aster chaining their arms and legs pinning them to the Orichalcos Execution Walls.

"No Alexis, Aster!" Pattie reaching for them.

"Aah, help me, Atticus!" Alexis screaming for help.

"Hey let me go, Torrez!" Aster demanded.

"Lexi, nooo!" Atticus reaching for her.

"Aster, I'm coming!" Destiny cried running towards him.

"Hahahaha, oh this is just the beginning, for my two victims thanks to them my Dark Armed Dragon gains 1000 points each, which he's twice as the power to wipe out the rest of their life points." Torrez gives them the evil smirk.

"Oh no!" Pattie, Axel, and Jaden eye's widened of shock.

"Oh yes!" Torrez smirked. "Time to end this, DARK ARMED DRAGON PUT THEM TWO OUT OF THEIR MISERY!" The Dark Dragon charges up its dark breath ready to end them painfully. Axel then jumps in front of them shielding them, "Don't worry I got you guys if it takes it has to get through me first!" Pattie having tears in her eyes reaching out to her three friends, "Axel, Aster, Alexis."

"Don't worry Pattie," Axel smiled.

The Dark Dragon hit him from behind and went through to Aster and Alexis, the three of them began to scream in pain the darkness was draining out their energy. Poor Pattie was traumatized seeing her friends being drained out and collapsed on the floor, their life points reach to zero. The circle of the Orichalcos was closing in. Atticus holding Alexis, Destiny sobbing on Aster, Pattie hugging Axel.

"Aster, oh plz don't leave me." Destiny sobbed.

Aster smiled and cups her face with his hand, "Don't worry Desy, I'm always with you no matter what...I love you."

"Oh Alexis, why did I let you join this duel!" Atticus clenching his fists in anger having a tear in his eyes.

"Atticus, I"m not a kid anymore...I can take care of myself." Alexis smiled weakly.

"Lexi…"Patty and Blair sobbed.

"Axel why did you do this, now you're going to be-"

"Pattie you need...to conquer your fear, do it...you are much braver than that," Axel said weakly. "Promise me you'll defeat Torrez and you'll take.. and free all those who got their souls captured."

"Axel…" Pattie cries softly.

Axel grabs her chin making her giving him eye contact,"Pattie if anyone can take down Torrez it's you, you're like a little sister to me... now promise you'll do it."

Pattie snaps out of it and nods, "Ok Axel, I promise."

He smiled before the Orichalcos was coming in and the Orichalcos stole his, Alexis and Aster's souls out of their body.

"Hahaha, I have three victims...now I just need yours, Princess Pattie, I'll reunite you with your sister!" Torrez glaring at her with a smirk.

Pattie clenched her fists and glaring at the Atlantic Prince filled with anger, her blood was boiling in rage wanting to put an end to this nightmare. "Torrez, your days of stealing people's soul is over, I'll make to that!"

"Uh oh, the Princess is mad," Jim mumbled,

"Jim, Chazz, take care of them three. Jaden, Jesse,Atticus, Adrian and Zane we're gonna finish this!

"HAHAHA YES THE POWER OF THE BEHEMOTH IS ALMOST HERE TIME TO CHAOS TO THIS PATHETIC WORLD!"

 _To be continued  
_

 _ **Oh no, poor Aster Axel and Alexis losing their souls during the battle. :(**_

 _ **The worst is, Torrez just unleashed The Atlantic Behemoth Dragon, now this is gonna be tough for Pattie and the gang.**_

 _ **Will she put an end of this?**_

 _ **Will she be able to save her friends?**_

 _ **Will she ever reunite with her sister?**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more.  
**_

 _ **See ya later. :)**_


	11. Return of the Japanese Gods Part 3

_**Hey, there or I should say Yugioh Geeks SnowyJeleciaHusky here!  
**_

 _ **So lasts episode it was a disaster Torrez made a setup for Aster and Alexis by using his Orichalcos Execution Walls to sacrifice them in order to release the Behemoth Dragon.**_

 _ **But in order for him to do so, he needs the strongest soul, and that's Pattie.  
**_

 _ **Ok time for me to be quiet and get this episode started**_

 _ **Here we go!**_

Pattie clenched her fists and glaring at the Atlantic Prince filled with anger, her blood was boiling in rage wanting to put an end to this nightmare that he caused. "Torrez, your days of stealing people's soul is over, I'll make sure of that!"

"Uh oh, the Princess is mad now mate," Jim mumbled.

"Jim, Chazz, take care of them three. Jaden, Jesse,Atticus, Adrian and Zane we're gonna finish this!

"HAHAHA YES THE POWER OF THE BEHEMOTH IS ALMOST HERE TIME TO CHAOS TO THIS PATHETIC WORLD!"

"Grrr enough Torrez, time for me to put you in your place, my move!" Zane growled as he looks at his cards and smirked. "I summon **Cyber Dragon** when I don't have any monsters on my side I can call out another **Cyber Dragon** to the field!

"Is that what I think you're doing Zane?" Pattie asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes, next I activate Polymerization to use my dragons to **Cyber Twin Dragon**!" Zane shouted as his twin dragon appeared to the field with the attack points of 2800.

Pattie's eyes widened as the Dragon stand before her, "Wow, you're Dragon is awesome and powerful Zane!"

"Big deal his dragon is no match to mine, his attack points are lower than mine!" Torrez pointed out.

"You sure about that?" Zane questioned with a smirk.

"Huh?" Torrez looked at him skeptically.

"I activate **Creature Swap** , with this Each player selects 1 monster you control and switches control of those monsters with each other. Our monsters cannot change their battle positions for the rest of this turn. So I'm taking your **Dark Armed Dragon** and you're taking my **Cyber Twin Dragon."** Zane and Torrez's dragons swap places with each other going to the opposite side of the field. "Now I can use your dragon to attack you directly, Torrez!"

"What you wouldn't!" Torrez glared in shock.

"Try me! Now Dark Armed Dragon attack his life points directly!" Torrez's Dark Armed Dragon charges up and blow his life points from 2800 to 2000.

"Go, big brother!" Syrus cheered.

"Go Zane!" Jaden smiled.

"That was awesome their mate." Jim giving him a thumbs up.

"Grrr don't celebrate just yet," Torrez growled in a warning. "Cause now I activate **Snatch Steal** with this I can steal a monster from your control I take control of the equipped monster during each of my opponent's turn, so I gain 1000 life points!" Torrez's life points raised up from 2000 to 3000. "So hand over my Dark Armed Dragon!" The Dark Armed Dragon warped back to his side of the field.

"Hmph, so my dragon comes back on the field," Zane smirked. "I face a card face down and end my turn."

"Now I summon **Opticlops!** Nowattack Jesse's life points directly!" Torrez commanded pointed at Jesse. The one-eyed giants charge his horns and charges towards the Crystal Duelist.

"Not a chance, I activate Mirror Force! With this, it cancels out your attack and my life points are safe, Torrez!" Jesse smirked.

"Hehe, but Pattie gonna be safe?" The prince asked with an evil laugh smirk.

"What?" Pattie glared at him.

"But your monster can't attack twice until your next turn!" Atticus pointed out.

"Guess again, now my Opticlops, attack Pattie's life points directly!" The one-eyed monster attacked Patte structuring her in the chest directly making her fall on her knees having her life points going from 3400 to 2000.

"Pattie!" Syrus and Destiny looking at her worriedly.

"Pattie, are you alright?" Zane asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm ok, that was a cheap shot," Pattie said getting up back on her feet.

"I place a card face down and my turn, I'll spare you, this time, Princess!" Torrez smirked.

"Now time for me to shine!" Atticus exclaimed. "I summon Red Eyes Baby Chick, then I sacrifice it to bring out Red Eyes Black Dragon come on out!" The Red Eye Dragon appeared to the field with (at 2400, def: 2000)."

"Woah, I remember Joey had that card, sweet," Pattie smiled.

"Oh, it gets sweeter, with every monster my team has on the field it boasts up by 500," Atticus smirked as his Red Eyes life points went up from 2800 to 4800.

"Woah 4800 attack points neat," Jaden smirked.

"Now attack his Dark Armed Dragon!" Atticus commanded. The Red Eyes Black Dragon uses it's fire breath towards the Dark Dragon.

"Not so fast I activate my trap, Death Dimension, you lose 600 life points. Hahaha, I"ll put you out of your misery, Pattie Quilter!" The Prince evilly laughs.

"Not when I'm here brother!" Chris said glaring at her brother.

The five duelists turned around and saw Chris standing before them. Torrez's eyes widened in shock looking at her all confused, "What how did your soul break free, I made you suffer!" Chris just laughed mocking him, "You fool, I have the power of the Orichalcos have you forgotten?" Pattie's eyes began to have tears of happiness of seeing her friend and guide safe from her brother's control. "Chris, you're ok." The female noticed and floated towards and having something in her hand. "Yes, take it." The Aqua duelists look down at her hand and sees the other two Japanese God cards. Pattie's eyes widened seeing them, but looks at Chris all confused, "Chris how did you get the other two Japanese God cards?"

"Wha?" Jesse and Jaden looked all clueless.

"Yami Pattie told me to keep it safe for you, I think it's time for you use them," Chris said with a smile.

"Wow, Aqua Silvermist Witch and Aqua Sapphire Princess, my deck is finally complete!" Pattie smiled raising them in the air. "Haha I did it, the three Japanese Gods are finally with me!"

"Ok, are you done yelling at the sky over their?" Destiny asked all annoyed.

"Yeah," Pattie smiled. "Now let's end this!"

"Chris how can you betray me, do you have an idea what you just were done?" Torrez asked.

"Yes, helping Pattie to put an end of what you and father started," Chris answered in a serious tone.

"That's right, Torrez your days of stealing people souls are over!" Pattie said.

"Over?! I was just getting started!" Torrez said as his Orichalcos necklace glowing and the ground began to shake the ground began to crack in half. "Ah yes, the Behemoth Dragon awakens!" The Dark Behemoth Dragon rises from the ground, letting out a loud screech Torrez then floats and connects himself to the dragon. "Yes, the power of the Behemoth and Orichalcos is mine!"

"Oh my God." Destiny said.

"That dragon is huge," Patty said shaking.

"I hope Pattie, can defeat it and Torrez," Blair said looking at her.

"Man, that dragon is huge, Pattie," Jaden said in shock.

"Pfft plz, I've seen better," Zane said all sarcastically.

"We can do this together, Patty, Destiny, Syrus, and everyone else I need you guys," Pattie said looking at them. "Time to put our skills to the test, you know what to do!"

"Hehe, the Chazz love how you think, time to put this bastard in his place." He said with a smirk.

"I've had enough of this shit, time to put an end to this." Destiny growled.

"Yeah, for the world, for the citizens, for our friends," Syrus added.

"For the Empress and my sister," Pattie added as well. "Time to finish this duel, my move in order for to summon all three Japanese Gods on the field I need discard half of my cards from my hand and sacrifice three of my Monsters; **Aqua Magician Girl, Aqua Mermaid Knight and Aqua Penguin Soldier** now I summon on the field, **Aqua Silvermist Witch, Aqua Sapphire Princess and Aqua Sparkling Dragon**!" The three Japanese Gods summons on the field, Aqua Silvermist Witch with (Atk: 2500, Def: 1500), Aqua Sapphire Princess with (Atk: 2900, Def: 2000), and Aqua Sparkling Dragon with (?) points.

"What, how come Aqua Sparkling Dragon has zero Pattie?" Syrus asked,

"Oh don't worry Syrus dear, I can fix that!" Pattie smirked. "Now for every monster I sacrificed my girl here gains 1000 life points." Aqua Sparkling Dragon gains 3000 attack points.

"Haha pathetic, your dragon is weaker than mine!" Torrez mocked.

"Did I say I was finished? For every card I discard from my hand she gets a bonus of 200 points as well as my other Japanese Gods!" Pattie smirked at him. Aqua Sparkling Dragon gains up from 3000 to 5000, Aqua Silvermist Witch gains up 2500 to 4500, and Aqua Sapphire Princess gains up from 2900 to 4900.

"What how can this be?!" Torrez questioned all shocked.

"You see Torrez, with the help of my friends supporting me when you try to break us apart we grow stronger," Pattie said in a serious tone.

"Grrr Dark Behemoth Dragon eliminate her at once!" Torrez commanded pointing towards the female duelist, the Dark Behemoth Dragon uses its dark breath towards her.

"Now my Japanese beauties time to shine!" Pattie commanded. The three Japanese monsters combined their powers and zap it towards his.

"Need a hand?" Zane smirked. "Cyber Twin Dragon strike him!"

"I got you gorgeous!" Chazz said. "XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

"Don't worry sarge, Super Conductor Tyranno!" Hassleberry commanded.

"Fossil Warrior Skull King come on out!" Jim commanded.

"Let's finish this Red Eyes Black Dragon!" Atticus commanded.

"Go Super Vehicroid Stealth Union!" Syrus commanded.

"Sapphire Pegasus, give it all you got!" Jesse commanded

"Go Lunar Beast Dragon!" Patty smirked at her

"Let's go Angel Queen, time to help out a sister!" Destiny smiled and winked at Pattie

"Sparkman time to put some shock into him!" Jaden commanded

"Greek Queen assist my friend and sister," Chris said looking at her Aqua friend. "Pattie, let's put an end to this Nightmare."

Pattie nodded and smiled. "Yes let's do this. C'mon gang give it all you got!"

The monsters combined their powers together and blast it towards the Behemoth Dragon and Torrez, sealing it back to the Orichalcos Realm. The prince was on his knees in defeat looking down at the floor, "This can't be I wanted to avenge father for what they did to him...no."

Pattie walks towards him, "Torrez, Pharoah, and Empress are the enemies, it was your father that caused this whole world to fall into chaos taking advantage of his powers for evil."

"Grrr...he used it to defeat Pharoah and Empress now I'll use it on you!" Torrez growled as he charges up his energy towards the female duelists. Chris' Greek Queen steps in front of her blocking her attack with her sword.

"Brother this has got to stop, release the souls that you stole, and return Amber to Pattie!" Chris demanded.

"You have no authority over me, sister!" Torrez hissed and glares at Pattie. "You're mine, Princess!" The Prince used his staff charges towards Pattie, but Jesse step in front of her and the two of them tumbled down at the edge of the entrance of the Orichalcos Realm.

"No Jesse!" Jaden goes after them.

"Jesse!" Pattie exclaimed running after them.

The two males were at the cliff, Jesse was hanging on the steep but Torrez was hanging on his staff, trying to climb up, Jesse offered his hand to him. "Torrez let me help you up" The prince rudely smacked his hand away growling, "I don't need you help, you pathetic fool!" The brunette offered his hand again, "C'mon man don't be like the portal is gonna and if you fall that's it." The Prince looked down at the portal and closed his eyes, "I rather am buried in the Realm." he started to slip further into it, he tried to get a full grip, his staff broke and he fell into the Orichalcos Realm and closed behind him. Chris just looked at her falling brother falling for his fate and looked away. Pattie and Jaden made it and to him and pulled him up.

"Jesse are you ok?" Jaden asked.

"I'm sorry you, I tried," Jesse said sadly.

"It's ok, Jess it's over," Pattie smiled and hugs him.

All of a sudden the walls that held the souls broke freely and the souls scattered around the place returning to their bodies. Aster, Alexis, and Axel's souls returned back their bodies, the three of them woke up. Aster looked up at Destiny with a smiled, Atticus smiled and spins Alexis around, Pattie and Adrian helps Axel up.

"You did it, Pattie," Axel smiled and hugs her.

"We did it." Pattie corrected as she looks at her three Japanese Gods.

"I don't believe it you have all three Japanese God Cards?" Aster asked in shock.

"I know I'm just surprised as you are, Aster hell yeah! Hahaha, I completed my Aqua Deck I"m unbeatable!" Pattie shouted.

"Oh God, not this again -_-." Destiny, Patty, and Blair mumbled.

"Oh hell." Chazz sighed in annoyance.

A walls opened to a chamber, Pattie and the gang walks in and sees her sister, Amber lying on the stone unconscious. "Amber!" Pattie cried as she ran towards her sister holding her tightly in her arms. "Amber, wake up can you hear me?" Pattie shaking her awake, then the sleeping female slowly opens her eyes and sees her sister. "Pattie, is that you?" Pattie cried heavily and hugs her, Amber smiled and hugs her more. "Oh little sis, I'm so sorry, it's my fault, I should've been there for you more, when Torrez took you away I-" Amber cut her off with a hug, "Sis, you did the right thing, you save me you saved the people and you even saved the Empress."

"You are very strong my dear." A familiar female voice said. The gang turned around and sees Yami Pattie walking towards them, walking up to the sisters. "Pattie, I'm proud of you, the reason I kept the other two Japanese God Cards is because I was testing you to see how much of a strong duelist you are and you proved to me that you are you defeated Torrez with the help of your friends that shows some true friendship." Pattie smiled and hugs her in tears, "I know that Empress."

"Pattie, now that we're together again, let's just drop this and be a family again, ok?" Amber smiled.

"Ok, sis," Pattie smiled and cries on her.

The gang smiled at this happy moment, the dark clouds disappeared and the moon shines brightly and the shooting stars were in the sky. The gang left the castle and made their way to the city, just then Faline and the BSAA agents running towards the gang.

"Hey there, guess who's back!" Faline smiled running towards the gang.

"Faline baby sister!" Melanie smiled and ran towards her.

"Faline!" The gang smiled and cheered.

"Pattie, you're ok!" Randy said.

"Hey, you even got your sister, hey gorgeous," Mikey smirked and winked at her.

"Oh um hehe." Amber blushes.

"Mikey!" Pattie growled having her fist in his face.

"Sis, don't start," Amber said to pull her back.

The gang couldn't help but laugh, the boat was waiting for them at the pier for the head back home to duel academy.

"Shall we go home, guys?" Pattie suggested.

"With pleasure, I'm sick of this place." Chazz snarled.

"Seriously." Destiny agreed.

"Fine, I dibs on the waterbed," Pattie smirked

The sighs and groaning of frustration from the gang made the Empress laugh. The gang went on the ship and head back home.

 _ **Wow hooray!**_

 _ **The gang defeated Torrez and Pattie and her sister is finally reunited. ^^  
**_

 _ **I guess happy endings always beautiful and touching.**_

 _ **Bye. :D**_


	12. Epilogue

_**Hello, my Yugioh Fans SnowyJeleciaHusky here!**_

 _ **Today is a wonderful time of the month again to finish this last and final moment of Yugioh GX: The Wrath of Torrez!**_

 _ **YEAH! XD**_

 _ **Here we go.**_

The gang made it back to the Duel Academy, along with Amber seeing the students and the professors at the piers waiting for their arrival. Principal Chancellor and Ms. Topes smiled as the boat parked, "Hello Jaden, Pattie you made it back safely." they greeted the gang back.

"Hehe, thanks, man that was some adventure to start of the year," Jaden said with a smile. "Well at least Torrez is back where he belongs, Pattie and Amber are finally reunited and we finally have Yami Pattie with us." Jesse pointed out looking at her.

Yami Pattie walked towards the Principal and the Professors, the student's eyes widened and gasps as they saw the first Queen of Duelists, "Hello Principal Chancellor, Ms. Topes." Yami Pattie smiled.

"Oh my, goodness, the Queen of Duelists, in our school, who also controls the Japanese God Cards!" Crowler said excitedly. "This must be a dream."

"We control the Japanese God Cards." Yami Pattie corrected, hugging Pattie from behind.

The students began to crowd around the Japanese princess and Pattie, wanting their autographs, asking them questions and wanting some advice etc. "Yami Pattie, how did you and Pattie met?" A student asked. "How did you control the Japanese God Cards?" Another student asked. "May I have your autograph?" another asked. "Can I duel you?" "Pattie, are you single?" All these questions were coming to them, but then Axel and Crowler stepped in and stops them all. "Ok students these young ladies needs their space now," Crowler said.

"I have an idea let's have a party my treat!" Faline smiled jumping up and down.

"That's a beautiful idea, besides we could have some entertainment like Pattie and Jaden dueling." Ms. Topes smirked.

"Ugh, no way, I just wanna party right now," Jaden said.

"Seriously, I dueled enough for one day." Pattie sighed all exhausted.

"Weeeee, Party Time!" Faline yelled.

"YEAAAAAH!" Everyone cheered.

The Gang and the students went to the Obelisk Diner Hall they looked inside the ballroom and sees the everything already decorated in her favorite color. Yami Pattie couldn't help but smile and sees the statue that represents her Aqua the Sparkling Dragon. "This is so beautiful." Yami Pattie smiled as she gazed at the statue of her Sparking Dragon. "I really love it so much you guys."

"We wanted to make you feel welcome, Princess." Syrus blushed.

"Awww you're so sweet, all of you." Yami Pattie smiled and then winks at Syrus, "Oh and call me Empress."

"Ehhhhhh…" Syrus stutters blushing real hard.

"Hehehe." The guys laughed.

"Go Syrus," Jaden smirked.

Faline then turned on the disco ball and music up loud, "LET'S PARTY!"

"YEAH!" The gang cheered and began to dance to the music. As the party was going as plan, Jaden was eating with Syrus and Atticus. Hassleberry challenging Adrien to an arm wrestling match while Axel was sitting by the window watching the whole party and the gang. Yami Pattie smiled and dances with Alexis, Faline, Amber and Blair, the guys on the other hand, seeing the view of the pretty Empress Jaden choked on his burrito blushing, Jim was looking at Jaden and laughed, Jesse just started at her the whole noticed and sat next to him and smirked.

Pattie's Pov…

Later on,I sneak out from the party to walk by the ocean thinking about our adventure we had in the past. I let out a sad sigh "Damn it went so fast, too bad I have to go back to the academy tomorrow." I start to play with my water powers, blowing bubbles from my hands and shoots fireworks in the sky. Then sees a shooting star passing by and makes a wish, " _I wish I could make things right, and hopefully...to find the love of my life."_ Empress came from behind and hugs me, "You know Pattie, you already did find a special someone."

"Who?" I asked.

"Think sweetie, who was there for you when Torrez knocked you unconscious and blocked the attack of the Behemoth Dragon?"

"Jesse," I answered. "But then you got in the way?"

"Not the point!" Yami Pattie snarled. "Who comfort you when you thought your sister 'died'?

"Jesse," I answered.

"And who showed his feelings to you more?"

"...Jesse." I smiled. "But how we hardly even know each other?"

"Love always come at first sight and besides I know you care for him as well Pattie." Yami Emp. But that Jesse, man I love the way he looks and I love his accent, although he could be a real goofball and but a real sweetheart. I'll never forget the day we met at the party and the tournament.

 _Flashback_

 _"And the winner of the 2012 Duel Tournament, Pattie Quilter!" The coach announced._

 _The crowd went crazy and people threw roses and flowers at the female duelist. Pattie smiled and waves at the crowd blowing kisses at them and walks off the platform. She went in her limo and went to the party that Pegasus was holding after the tournament, Pattie comes out and the photographies began to take pictures of her as she walks on the red carpet to Pegasus' mansion. The female walks inside and people began to applaud for her, Pegasus approached her. "Well hello my 2012 Champion, I must say your skills keeps getting better and better with your legendary Aqua Deck."_

 _"Thank you Mr. Pegasus, I'm happy for my Aqua Deck to bond with me, I really enjoyed being here today," Pattie smiled shaking his hands._

 _"Well, of course, with you having all three Japanese God cards, you are unstoppable," Pegasus smiled as he sees Jesse approaching them both.  
_

 _"Hello, there Mr. Pegasus," Jesse smiled.  
_

 _"Jesse Anderson, my favorite duelist that was a great show out there my boy. " Pegasus smiled shaking his hand and then looks at me. "I'm sure you heard of our Queen of Duelists, Pattie Quilter?"  
_

 _"I sure have, I'm sure she could talk to spirits and have Japanese history," Jesse answered as he looks down at me.  
_

 _"Uh yes I do, the princess is a part of me and I'm a part of her, were like sisters," I smiled.  
_

 _"You are more beautiful in person," Jesse said as he planted a kiss on my hand  
_

" _Oh um, thank you." I blushed._

 _End of Flashback…_

I was sitting by the ocean thinking about Jesse, but I was feeling sad and depressed because I feel that I'm not Jesse's type."But how, I mean I was so rude to him, and took my anger out on him, I didn't mean to. I just wanted my little sister back, I guess I owe him an apology, but I'm not his type Empress besides he won't have feelings for me as the same way as I do. I do care about him since I did meet him at that tournament...I love him."

Jesse then came from behind and hugs me, "Do you really mean everything you just said, Pattie?" I jumped and began to shake as my heart began pounding feeling his arms around her, I began to stutter and blushing madly as she turned around looking into his emerald eyes, "Well I said some things I didn't mean to say to you, I was just mad and alone. When Torrez took my sister away from me, I was just mad at the world, Amber is the only one I have."

The brunette noticed a tear in my eye and whips it away using his sleeves, "Hey you're not alone, I'm here for you and so is everyone else."

"I know that now, thank you," I smiled.

"Now that's true love." The Empress smiled. The two shared a cute moment looking into each other's' eyes as they were about to kiss they got interrupted by hearing someone sneezing in the bushes. Yami Pattie noticed that the gang was hiding in the bushes spying on Jesse and Pattie.

"Do you guys mind?" Jesse asked in a serious manner.

"Go ahead, we don't mind," Hassleberry smiled.

Jesse whispers in her ear, "Sheesh are they always this noisy?"

"Mostly Faline," Pattie whispers back.

"Now where were we?" Jesse smirked.

"I think I know." Pattie giggles.

"I pronounce you Luigi and Daisy, you may kiss the bride." Faline teased.

"Hahahaha." The gang laughed.

"Good one Faline." Aster laughed.

"Haha very funny," Pattie said sarcastically.

Jesse then pulled her in for a kiss, Pattie's eyes widened as she felt her lips pressed against his she felt like she was in heaven, she finally has someone that truly love her for her. The gang smiled at this happy moment and cheered for them, mostly Amber and Faline. Pattie then broke the kiss and looks away. "Are you gonna stay here with us... with me?" Jesse asked looking into her eyes.

Pattie looks at him and the gang then turns her back, then answers, "I can't."

"What?" Jesse asked.

"Huh?" The gang gasped.

"Why not, don't you want to be with your friends?" Yami Pattie asked sadly.

"I do, but….my tournaments it's-" Pattie said.

"Not important, Empress needs you, your friends and sister need you...I need you." Jesse interrupted holding her close.

"Jesse I-"

Jesse interrupted by kissing her, "I want you to stay, I love you, Pattie, since I first met you at the tournament, I knew you were the one."

Pattie's eyes widened and cries of happiness and pressed her lips against his, "I love you too, as my Luigi."

"Awwwww." The girls said.

"So are you staying, Pattie?" Jaden asked.

"You better say yes," Chazz warned.

"Yeah, the guys will definitely have a meltdown," Alexis said having her arms folded.

"Mostly Syrus," Aster said.

"And Jesse," Adrian mumbled.

"Hey! Pattie is like a big sister to me!" Syrus pouted.

"I heard that Adrian!" Jesse said glaring.

"Well?" Zane said.

Pattie smiled as she looks at her friends and then at Jesse, "Ah what the hell, I'm staying." Jesse smiled happily and spins her around as the gang cheered as they come to her hugging her.

"Hey sis now would be a good time for some water fireworks," Amber smiled.

"Yeah." The gang agreed.

"Show us the power of water, hon," Jesse said.

"Well ok," Pattie said. She uses her water ball and shoots multiple in the sky and explodes and creates bubbles from her hand. Some of the gang were popping the bubbles and Pattie created a special firework for her friends and Empress. As it shoots in the sky it says, Pattie and Friends 4ever.

"Pattie, that's so sweet." Destiny smiled.

"I love you guys, you guys are like family to me, I mean it," Pattie said emotionally.

"Oh God, the tears," Hassleberry said looking away.

"Pattie, I'm so happy you are with us, again," Alexis said hugging her.

"Me too," Syrus said crying on her.

"Yay, family hug!" Patty smiled hugging them. "I love you, Pattie.

"I too love you all, thank you for saving me from the hands of Torrez, I really appreciate it so much." The Empress smiled hugging them. "Even though we don't know each other as much, but like Pattie said we're a family in good or bad times."

"Yes," Pattie said.

 _ **The End...**_

 _Syrus Narrating…_

 _After the Torrez nightmare, Sonny went back to the England Duel Academy to make things right with the other students and continues her education. She then later joined the BSAA with Pattie's comrades._

 _Amber Quilter, decided to be with all of us along with her sister, Pattie. She befriends with Blair and Faline as a freshman of the Obelisk Blue. Some guys tend to flirt with her...when Pattie's not around. She also attends musical with a few people such as Atticus Rhodes (who she has a crush on).  
_

 _Jesse, Adrian, Axel and Jim decided to stay for the year along with the rest of us, it's good for us the more the merrier. I guess it's good to make new friends every year...when don't try to take over the world._

 _Chris becomes an ally of the gang but decides to reunite with her father in the spirit realm and promises to guide Pattie and Yami Pattie throughout their adventures.  
_

 _Ms. Topes decides to become our teacher at the Academy, to be with Pattie and Amber. A lot of students took the liking of her and enjoys her sense of humor, but always tend to pick on Jaden and Jesse when they sleep or slack off, hehe.  
_

 _Yami Pattie remains in Pattie's spirit, she remains in the present to join Pattie on her adventure along with us. Although she does miss the Yami Yugi, but decides to visit him one of these days.  
_

 _Last but not least, Pattie, she remains here at Duel Academy along with us and decided to be with Jesse, the two became a cute couple and have things catch up on. She now controls all three Japanese God Cards;_ _ **Aqua the Sparkling Dragon,**_ _ **Aqua Sapphire Princess**_ _, and_ _ **Aqua Silvermist Witch.**_ _She's also visiting her family during the breaks, and working with the BSAA as the rookie captain._

 _Something tells me we're gonna be friends for a very long time…._

 _ **Hooray!**_

 _ **I've finally finished the story!**_

 _ **Jesse and Pattie are officially a couple!**_

 _ **Jesse x Pattie = Jettie = CrystalWater Shippings. :D**_

 _ **Pattie finally had all Japanese God cards and reunites with her sister and Yami Pattie.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading!**_

 _ **Bye:)**_


End file.
